


Quelque chose de puissant entre tes cuisses

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biker AU, Biker Chris Argent, Biker Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Try This At Home, Explicit Sexual Content, Grindr, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Someone called this BDSM-Lite and they're not wrong, Stiles is a good boy for his Sir, Theo is a dick, no seriously, off-screen violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Quelqu’un a vraiment répondu.Putain.Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin, joli garçon. Et tu peux m’appeler Monsieur.Les poils à l’arrière de la nuque de Stiles picotent à cela et sa bite palpite. Il clique sur le profil et l’image qui apparaît est putain d’injuste. Jésus-Christ sur un vélo, personne ne devrait ressembler à ça. L’homme regarde l’objectif, un sourire presque comme un ricanement sur son visage. Et ce visage. Des yeux bleus intenses, des pommettes comme du verre taillé et une mâchoire forte recouverte de la quantité parfaite de barbe. Son cou, de ce que Stiles peut en voir, est abondamment musclé et il peut apercevoir les débuts d’un tatouage qui descend. Il y a une minuscule poignée de cheveux gris sur ses tempes et Stiles expire, « Oh oui, monsieur », alors qu’il boit les détails du profil.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Powerful Between Your Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014097) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour le peuple !
> 
> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, c'est une série en plusieurs parties. Je m'attaque d'abord à la première (4 chapitres) et je traduirais les autres si ça vous plait, j'ai l'autorisation pour le tout !
> 
> Je reprend également le Fanart de Platypusesrneat (https://gwen-of-myth.tumblr.com/) (j'ai mis du temps à la retrouver, vous pourrez pas dire que je ne fais rien pour vous les loulou !) qui est présent dans la publication original et tout simplement magnifique. J'espère que j'aurais pas de soucis lors de la publication, c'est la première fois que j'insère une image x)
> 
> Je remercie tout particulièrement certaines personnes qui vont se reconnaitre du groupe Facebook Scott's Pack et qui m'ont bien aidé parce que PUTAIN j'ai dû mal avec cette traduction et j'ai un peu paniqué ! XD
> 
> Alors juste, le lemming est une sorte de petit rongeur tout mignon !
> 
> AUSSI ( je reprend littéralement les mots de l'auteur ici) :  
> Stiles rencontre un étranger sur Internet.  
> Stiles rentre à la maison avec lui et ne prend aucune précaution pour sa propre sécurité.  
> Ne sois pas comme Stiles.
> 
> Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter que vous ne devez jamais faire quelque chose de stupide, mais je le fais quand même =D  
> Restez en sécurité !
> 
> Bisous <3

Tout commence avec Grindr.

Stiles télécharge l’application avec l’intention de l’utiliser. Il est raisonnablement nouveau en ville, jeune, célibataire et « Prêt à Baiser ». Il remplit son profil, incluant une photo qui le montre de son menton à ses hanches et met en évidence la longueur de son corps, mais il garde son visage caché, parce que la sécurité d’abord, ok ? L’image le rend long et maigre et un peu sexy avec son jean partiellement dézippé et suspendu bas sur ses hanches, la ligne de poils entre son nombril et son pubis clairement visible, et le soupçon d’un renflement dans son pantalon. (Il lui a fallu quatorze essais devant le miroir avant qu’il soit satisfait de la prise de vue.) Son nom d’utilisateur lui fait marquer une pause quelques secondes, mais finalement il se lance avec PrettyBoy22.

Il indique son âge, sa taille, son poids et il dit qu’il aimerait un plan cul pour se faire baiser, mais c’est…fade, en quelque sorte exactement comme une douzaine d’autres profils qu’il a vus. Il a besoin de quelque chose d’accrocheur pour le faire sortir du lot, décide-t-il -peut-être alimenté par le rhum coca qu’il boit.

Il pense à ce qu’il aime, à ce qu’il devrait demander. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un qu’il connaissait le verra un jour, se raisonne-t-il. Dans cet esprit, il cherche quelque chose entre l’honnêteté et le flirt.

Stiles a toujours aimé que quelqu’un le malmène un peu, lui dise quoi faire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il veut un homme des cavernes qui va l’épingler au mur et l’appeler « salope ». Stiles veut quelqu’un d’autoritaire, mais il n’est pas masochiste. La frontière est mince. En fin de compte, il se contente de :

_Traitez-moi gentiment et laissez-moi vous appeler Papa - ou Monsieur. Vous décidez. Je suis juste un garçon solitaire qui est nouveau en ville et à la recherche d’une main ferme. Vous pensez que vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour moi ? Alors vous pourriez être juste ce dont j’ai besoin. (Pas dans la douleur ou l’humiliation.)_

Il le lit et réfléchit, c’est _assez bien_.

Il clique sur poster.

Il regarde l’écran pendant cinq bonnes minutes, quelque peu déçu que son partenaire parfait n’ait pas déjà surgi. N’est-ce pas le but de ce truc ? Qu’il n’ait pas à sortir en boîte, que les dieux du sexe envoient ce qu’il veut directement à sa porte ?

Il regarde sa photo d'un œil critique, se demandant s’il aurait dû garder sa chemise et cacher à quel point il est pâle ou peut-être la mettre en noir et blanc pour qu’elle ait l’air artistique plutôt que pathétique.

Peut-être qu’il devrait oublier tout ça. Son pouce plane au-dessus du bouton supprimer quand son téléphone sonne, surprenant Stiles tellement fort qu’il manque de le laisser tomber.

Quelqu’un a vraiment répondu.

Putain.

_Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin, joli garçon. Et tu peux m’appeler Monsieur._

Les poils à l’arrière de la nuque de Stiles picotent à cela et sa bite palpite. Il clique sur le profil et l’image qui apparaît est putain d’injuste. Jésus-Christ sur un vélo, personne ne devrait ressembler à ça. L’homme regarde l’objectif, un sourire presque comme un ricanement sur son visage. Et ce visage. Des yeux bleus intenses, des pommettes comme du verre taillé et une mâchoire forte recouverte de la quantité parfaite de barbe. Son cou, de ce que Stiles peut en voir, est abondamment musclé et il peut apercevoir les débuts d’un tatouage qui descend. Il y a une minuscule poignée de cheveux gris sur ses tempes et Stiles expire, « Oh oui, monsieur », alors qu’il boit les détails du profil.

_Nom d’utilisateur : Alwaysthealpha36.  
_

_Blanc, célibataire, 1m80_

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu as besoin ? Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais t’aider à le découvrir. Je cherche une gentille chose qui a besoin d’une main ferme._

Cela n’échappe pas à Stiles qu’ils ont tous les deux utilisé la même phrase dans leur description. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas un échec après tout. Il continue de lire. Apparemment, Alwaysthealpha cherche de l’occasionnel et il aime être en contrôle. Il se décrit comme ferme mais juste.

 _Ses putains de critères sont cochées,_ pense Stiles.

Stiles tape une réponse, mais il appuie sur envoyer trop tôt.

**Hey**

Merde. Il a déjà foiré. Stiles fronce les sourcils à la bulle de chat offensante comme si elle était en quelque sorte responsable de ça.

Mais alors un nouveau message arrive. Stiles retient son souffle alors qu’il l’ouvre.

_Je pense que tu veux dire Hey Monsieur, n’est-ce pas chéri ? Et bonjour à toi aussi._

**Bonjour, Monsieur. Désolé, je me suis excité et j’ai envoyé.**

_Oh mon cher. Tu souffres de communication prématurée ?_

Stiles ricane à cela. Il renvoie **je suppose que je suis juste impatient.**

Il y a un court délai avant que le prochain message n’arrive.

_Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux me laisser t’offrir du bon temps ?_

Stiles n’arrive pas à taper sa réponse assez vite.

**Oui. Oui, Monsieur. Absolument.**

_Tu n’es qu’à un kilomètre de moi. Envoie-moi un point de rencontre et je viendrai te chercher. Dis-moi, que penses-tu de quelque chose de puissant entre tes cuisses ?_

Stiles riposte avec **C’est pour ça que je suis là, non ?**

Il suit ça avec l’adresse de l’hôtel au coin de la rue, parce qu’il ne laisse pas un étranger savoir où il vit. Même se faire prendre est probablement une mauvaise idée, mais ça fait longtemps et il le veut.

_Excellent. Serai là dans dix minutes. Prépare-toi à te tenir fermement._

Une photo d’une magnifique Harley suit, tout de chrome et de cuir, et Stiles avale à peu près sa langue, parce que non seulement ce gars est aussi chaud que la braise, mais il monte une moto ? C’est comme si tous les fantasmes de Stiles s’étaient réunis et avaient décidé de lui organiser une fête. Dieu bénisse la technologie.

**J'attendrai, Monsieur.**

Stiles prend le temps de prendre une douche et de s’assurer qu’il est minutieusement propre, puis se brosse les dents et enfile une chemise propre et un jean décent, celui qui lui serrent le cul juste comme il faut. À la dernière minute, il attrape une veste, à cause du trajet en moto. Il n’y est monté qu’à quelques reprises, mais ça l’excite comme rien d’autre, quelque chose à propos de la puissance brute et du soupçon de danger qui fait battre son cœur.

Son téléphone fait des bruits pendant qu’il se douche et il sourit quand il voit une série d’autres réponses sur son profil. Il ne leur répond pas, il ne les regarde même pas quand il supprime les notifications. Pour ce soir au moins, il est bon.

* * *

Il entend la moto avant de la voir, le pot d’échappement presque odieusement bruyant, et il se demande brièvement si le gars compense quelque chose avec la moto et l’attitude, mais alors il oublie de demander parce que la moto s’arrête devant lui et quand le conducteur enlève son casque, Stiles vient presque dans son jean juste comme ça. Les photos ne rendent pas justice à ce type. Il descend avec une grâce sinueuse, avant de hausser un sourcil à Stiles. « S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m’attends, joli garçon ? »

Stiles peut se sentir rayonner. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Oh, j’en suis ravi. » L’homme sourit et c’est dévastateur. Il tend la main. « Je suis Peter. »

Stiles la prend et répond : « Stiles. » Le sourcil se lève encore et Stiles peut voir l’incrédulité de l’homme alors il ajoute, « C’est un surnom. Mon vrai nom est un cauchemar. Polonais. »

L’expression de Peter se transforme en compréhension. « Déjà monté sur une moto avant, Stiles ? » demande-t-il et Stiles acquiesce. Son nom sonne bien dans la bouche de Peter. Peter attrape un deuxième casque et le lui lance doucement, et Stiles l’enfile, toujours en souriant. Il attend que Peter remonte sur la moto avant de grimper derrière lui. « Accroche-toi bien, joli garçon, » dit Peter puis il démarre la moto dans un rugissement et décolle.

Stiles garde ses bras serrés autour du torse de Peter. Normalement, il serait hésitant, mais vu où ils vont et ce qu’ils prévoient de faire, il semble un peu superflu de se demander si Peter se soucie du contact étroit.

Stiles ferme les yeux et se laisse absorber par l’expérience, se penchant avec Peter quand ils prennent un virage, appréciant le vent fouettant sa peau et le ronronnement du moteur. C’est un trajet extrêmement court. Peter entre dans le parking souterrain de l’un des plus beaux complexes d’appartements de la ville et pose une main sur le dos de Stiles, le guidant vers l’ascenseur. Une fois à l’intérieur, il presse Stiles contre le mur et l’embrasse sans demander, une main épinglant les poignets de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête. Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement haletant quand ils se séparent.

« Eh bien, n’as-tu pas l’air délicieux ? » Peter rit, profond et pécheur. Il passe son autre main dans les cheveux de Stiles avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, ne s’arrêtant pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent son étage. Le bruit de l’ouverture des portes tire Stiles de la brume dans laquelle il s’est enfoncé. Il soupçonne que si Peter baise aussi bien qu’il embrasse, Stiles pourrait être parti pour la nuit de sa vie.

* * *

Peter sort de l’ascenseur avec empressement et Stiles le suit avec impatience. Tout ça est époustouflant -il a entendu des histoires, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment qu’il finirait par trouver quelqu’un avec qui coucher tout de suite. Pourtant, il est ici, à peine une heure après avoir fait son profil, dans l’appartement d’un étranger et il n’y a pas de malaise, pas besoin de se demander s’ils franchissent une ligne, juste un accord mutuel qu’ils ont l’intention de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Cela surpasse aisément tout ce qu’il avait dans sa petite ville natale de Californie.

Une fois qu’ils passent la porte, Peter se débarrasse de sa veste en cuir et Stiles peut voir plus du tatouage tribal qui serpente sur sa gorge, disparaissant dans un col V serré. « Ce tatouage est sexy », dit-il sans réfléchir.

Peter lui donne un sourire séduisant. « Tu aimes ça ? J’en ai plus. » Il entre dans l’espace personnel de Stiles pour faire glisser sa veste aussi, la déposer sur une chaise avec la sienne. Il met ses mains fermes sur les hanches de Stiles, le tirant plus près, se penchant pour embrasser le côté du cou de Stiles, le poussant vers lui pour que sa tête penche en arrière, exposant sa gorge. « Tu as une si jolie gorge, mon cœur. Je veux y planter mes dents. » Il apparaît à Stiles beaucoup trop tard qu’il aurait peut-être dû fixer des limites au lieu de juste accepter ça, mais Peter semble ressentir son malaise et bat en retraite. « Détends-toi, joli garçon, je te taquine. Mais nous devons parler. » Il dirige Stiles vers un canapé en cuir et Stiles s’assoit docilement. Peter s'assoit à côté de lui, une main caressant le dos de celle de Stiles. « Premier Grindr ? » demande sciemment Peter.

« Comment t’as deviné ? » Stiles se demande ce qu’il a fait pour se trahir.

Peter hausse encore ce sourcil. « Eh bien, la plupart des gens essaient au moins d’obtenir un nom et veulent parler de ce à quoi ils s’attendent avant d’accepter de se rencontrer. Toi, par contre, tu as l’instinct de préservation d’un lemming. »

Et merde, il marque un point. Stiles pense qu’il ne peut pas être un tueur en série ou son corps serait déjà dans le congélateur maintenant. Quand même. Il peut imaginer la leçon que son père lui donnerait s’il l’apprenait un jour. Ce qu’il ne fera _certainement_ jamais. « Ouais, j’ai peut-être fait une erreur là-dessus, » admet Stiles. « Mais pour ma défense, tu t’es vu ? Je ne voulais pas que tu t’échappes. »

Peter rejette la tête en arrière et rit. « Je t’aime bien, Stiles. Et heureusement pour toi, je me suis assuré de passer te prendre avant que quelqu’un de moins savoureux ne mette la main sur toi. » Il se penche et tire sur le lobe de l’oreille de Stiles avec ses dents, envoyant un frisson d’excitation à travers lui. « Pas comme si te sauver était une sorte de problème, » ajoute Peter, léchant une large bande dans le cou de Stiles.

Il gémit. Peter parle, soufflant une bouffée d’air chaud contre sa peau mouillée. « Délicieux garçon. Maintenant, dis-moi, que veux-tu que je te fasse exactement ? »

 _Ne dis pas « Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux », ne dis pas « Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, »_ se récite Stiles, déterminé à prouver qu’il n’est pas un loser total. Ce qui en ressort, c’est « Vous êtes aux commandes, Monsieur, » ce qui n’est vraiment pas beaucoup mieux.  
Peter lève la tête de l’endroit où il embrasse la gorge de Stiles et lui donne un sourire méchant. « Oh, chéri. Ce mot est si joli quand il sort de ta bouche. Répète-le. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Stiles déglutit à la faim qu’il voit dans les yeux de Peter. C’est presque prédateur. Pour l’instant, Stiles pense que ça ne le dérangerait pas si Peter le dévorait. Peter le repousse au fond du canapé et le chevauche, en passant ses mains à travers les cheveux de Stiles et en pressant leur corps l’un contre l’autre. Stiles peut sentir le renflement dans le jean de Peter et pense faiblement qu’il ne compense pas, finalement.

Peter l’embrasse lentement, profondément et de manière obscène, une main restant dans ses cheveux, l’autre glissant sous l’ourlet de sa chemise. Ses paumes sont larges et chaudes, et Stiles fond au toucher. Peter s’éloigne, inclinant la tête un instant. « Chéri, combien de rhum as-tu bu exactement ? Je ne juge pas, je suis juste curieux. »

Stiles cligne lentement des yeux parce que ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. « Deux verres ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Peter se détend et sa main recommence à bouger sur la peau de Stiles. « Deux, ça va. Je détesterais penser que je suis sur le point de séduire quelqu’un qui ne peut pas dire oui. »

« Ouais, eh bien. Tout va bien de ce côté. Oui à tout, » dit Stiles, sa voix chancelante alors que Peter pince un mamelon, juste assez pour qu’il pique.

« Oui, quoi ? » demande Peter et ses doigts tirent un peu plus fort, ce qui fait que Stiles couine et fait travailler sa mémoire.

« Oui, Monsieur, » s’écrie-t-il et Peter le récompense en se frottant contre lui, faisant battre sa bite au contact.

« Bon garçon, » ronronne-t-il. « Laisses-moi m’occuper de toi. »

* * *

Stiles ne comprend pas comment, mais Peter est capable de prendre en main la situation d’une manière qui rend Stiles désireux de suivre toutes ses directions. Il avait peur que ce soit dégradant, rien du genre de ses fantasmes, mais chaque fois que Peter lui dit de faire quelque chose et qu’il le fait, Peter est là à fredonner quel gentil garçon il est, comment il est si parfait pour Monsieur et Stiles est _tellement dedans_ _putain_. Il a toujours su qu’il aimait les éloges, mais c’est un tout autre niveau. C’est presque effrayant.

Il suit toutes les instructions de Peter et Peter le récompense avec plus de peau, plus de toucher, plus de baisers, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient enfin tous les deux nus. Stiles prend le temps de passer ses doigts sur le tatouage qui parcourt tout le long du cou de Peter, le suivant jusqu’où il ondoie sur un côté de sa poitrine, avant de mettre sa bouche sur la bite de Peter. Il le suce, lentement, humide et désordonné, et Peter, vraiment, grogne quand il vient sur le visage de Stiles.

Stiles pensait qu’il allait se faire baiser ce soir. Il se demande s’il le sera encore, maintenant que Peter a jouit. Il n’a pas beaucoup de temps pour s’en inquiéter parce que la prochaine chose qu’il sait, c’est que Peter l’a ramassé de l’endroit où il est agenouillé sur le sol ( _Saluuut Malmenage_ ), l’a allongé sur le lit et a la bite de Stiles à mi-chemin dans sa gorge. Stiles arrive en quelques minutes, en perdant peut-être un peu de temps et quelques cellules cérébrales avec la force de son orgasme.

Il sent le corps de Peter atterrir sur le lit à côté de lui, mais n’ouvre pas les yeux, profitant de la chaleur rayonnant jusqu’à lui. Peter est chaud. Et il semble qu’il soit chaud à plus d’un titre. « T’es avec moi, mon joli ? » murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Stiles, assez près pour que Stiles ne puisse pas manquer ce qui l’encourage contre sa cuisse, et comment Peter peut-il _déjà_ être dur à nouveau ?

Il y a quelque chose qui turlupine le cerveau de Stiles, mais il ne s’en préoccupe pas pour l’instant, se contentant d’un son qui pourrait être un « oui ». Peter rit doucement. « Je veux venir dans ton joli cul, alors mets-toi à genoux quand tu seras prêt. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

« Ouimonsieur, » couine Stiles. Il prend un moment, puis roule sur son ventre et met ses jambes sous lui, le cul présenté comme une offrande. Il va pousser sur ses bras, mais Peter pose une main sur sa hanche. « Non. Reste comme ça. C’est parfait, » dit-il d’un ton rauque.

Stiles reste où il est et Peter grimpe sur le lit derrière lui. Puis il y a des doigts et du lubrifiant, et Peter lui dit qu’il est parfait, et l’étirement est juste bon, le faisant se tortiller et haleter. « S’il vous plaît, monsieur, je suis prêt, » supplie-t-il, même s’il sait qu’il ne l’est probablement pas. Il a toujours été impatient.

Peter l’ignore et ajoute un troisième doigt. Et d’accord, Stiles peut admettre qu’il n’est peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il siffle entre ses dents et Peter a le culot de rire de lui, même si son rire est essoufflé. Il se penche en avant et murmure, « Je sais quand tu mens, chéri. Tu es prêt quand je dis que tu es prêt. »

Stiles voudrait argumenter, mais il ne veut pas risquer que Peter enlève ces mains talentueuses, alors il lâche un autre, « Oui, Monsieur ».

Peter émet un son joyeux et travaille ses doigts plus profondément, taquinant et étirant jusqu’à ce que Stiles le supplie de _s'il vous plaît Monsieur, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, baisez-moi_.

Enfin, Stiles entend le plissement d’un emballage de préservatif, sentant la main sur une de ses hanches le tenir en place alors que Peter pénètre lentement à l’intérieur et c’est tellement bon qu’il pourrait pleurer. Il émet définitivement des gémissements embarrassants, mais Peter ne semble pas s’en soucier, appelant Stiles son parfait garçon et lui donnant ce dont il a besoin. Stiles cambre son dos et écarte ses jambes, laissant la place à Peter pour se déplacer et il se prélasse dans la sensation de la bite parfaite à l’intérieur de lui. Il est déjà au bord et avec Peter se balançant contre sa prostate, il peut se sentir fuir. Il a une main sous lui, sur sa bite et les sensations combinées le font se rapprocher dangereusement. « Peter, je vais- »

« Bon garçon, viens pour moi, » halète Peter et Stiles le fait. Ses couilles se crispent et il grogne alors qu’il atteint son apogée. Il peut sentir son cul se serrer et puis Peter claque en lui et jure tandis qu’il frémit et vient aussi. Les membres de Stiles sont faits de gelée et il s’effondre sur le lit, incapable de se tenir debout. Peter le suit, la queue toujours nichée dans son cul et il se blottit à l’arrière de son cou, embrassant et grignotant alors qu’une main parcourt les cheveux de Stiles. Ils restent comme ça pendant que Stiles reprend son souffle et il devrait probablement bouger -rester dans son sperme refroidissant n’est pas la meilleure sensation-, mais il y a le poids réconfortant de Peter contre son dos. Il décide que rester en place gagne pour l’instant.

C’est Peter qui se déplace enfin, se retirant et se débarrassant du préservatif, se retournant sur un côté, et merde, c’est gênant. Stiles ne sait pas ce qui se passe maintenant. Offre-t-il de partir ? Peut-il prendre une douche ? Il veut vraiment faire une sieste, mais est-ce que ce serait impoli ? Peter doit sentir son incertitude, car il agite un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, marmonnant, « Arrête de penser si fort et laisse-moi profiter de ma rémanence, » avant d’enterrer son nez dans la nuque de Stiles. Il se tait et en quelques minutes, il semble dormir.

Stiles hausse les épaules intérieurement et fait avec. Si Peter dit qu’ils font des câlins et des siestes, alors ils font des câlins et des siestes. Ce n’est pas comme si Stiles pouvait bouger de toute façon. L’homme a une prise comme un étau et il est stupidement fort. Stiles se détend, ferme les yeux et dérive.

* * *

La seconde d’après, il y a une main qui le secoue doucement et une voix dans son oreille. « Stiles ? »

« Nnngh, » murmure-t-il dans l’oreiller.

La voix semble amusée. « Eh bien, j’allais te demander si tu préférais rester la nuit ou partir, mais je suppose que cela répond à ma question. Blottissons-nous, P'tit Loup. »

Et ça, juste là, ce seul mot, rassemble toutes les pièces ensemble et Stiles s’assied droit comme un piquet dans le lit. « Putain de merde, t’es un loup-garou ! »

Tout le corps de Peter se raidit à côté de lui. « Quoi ? »

« Un loup-garou. » Stiles se demande pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à le voir. « T’es super fort, tu continues de renifler mon cou, tu as dit que tu voulais me mordre et je suis presque sûr que tu m’as grogné dessus une fois. Et tu viens de m’appeler P'tit Loup. T’es un garou. »

Peter est dangereusement silencieux, mais Stiles ne remarque rien, trop occupé à se féliciter tout seul. Ce n’est que lorsque Peter lui sort les yeux rouges et lui dit : « _Comment tu sais pour nous_ _?_ » que Stiles se rend compte qu’il est seul, sans transport, avec ce qui ressemble à un loup alpha en colère et que peut-être, juste peut-être, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure approche.

Il étend ses mains, paumes vers l’extérieur, dans un geste apaisant. « Woah, éteins les pleins phares, Alpha. J’avais un colocataire à l’université qui était un loup-né. Un bon gars, une fois que tu fais plus attention à son visage de meurtrier. Bref, je l’ai découvert après que quelqu’un ait essayé de l’empoisonner et que j’ai dû fourrer de l’aconit dans une blessure par balle. Honnêtement, je suis cool avec ça, » babille-t-il. « Je veux dire, Derek et moi avons habité ensemble pendant trois ans et ce n’était pas un problème. »

« Derek, » répète lentement Peter.

« Ouais. Le colocataire. Il étudiait quelque chose avec les plantes, je veux dire l’herbologie, mais ça c’est Harry Potter, enfin bref, ce mec était à fond sur les plantes. Une vraie crème une fois que tu as appris à le connaître. Il avait l’habitude de m’appeler stupide loupiot. » Stiles s’arrête pour respirer. « Quoi qu’il en soit. Je le dirai pas, si c’est ce qui t'inquiète, alors si tu pouvais ne pas me mutiler, ce serait génial. » Il pointe vers les griffes sorties de Peter et se déplace à reculons sur le lit, mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

À sa grande surprise et aussi son grand soulagement, les yeux de Peter perdent leurs lueurs et les griffes se rétractent. Peter lui donne même un petit sourire. « T’es le gamin en informatique. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils en entendant ça. Il n’a jamais mentionné son travail. Voyant sa confusion, Peter développe. « Derek, le gars des plantes, c’est mon neveu. Il nous a dit que son colocataire était un gars en informatique qui parlait à dix mille mots par minute, mais il a aussi dit que tu sais garder un secret. »

Stiles hoche la tête. « Eh bien, ouais. Le mec s’est fait tirer dessus, alors je me suis dit qu’il y avait des gens qui n’étaient pas fans. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça m’a fait flipper au début, mais Der était plutôt d’accord pour répondre à mes questions et je suis un grand nerd de la recherche, donc c’était cool une fois que j’ai su qu’il n’allait pas, tu sais, me bouffer dans mon sommeil. »

Peter prend une grande respiration. « Non. Malgré ce que disent les films, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes seulement bonnes pour l’esclavage. » Stiles n’imagine pas le soulagement qu’il voit sur le visage de Peter.

« Nan. Derek ne tuera même pas une araignée s’il n’a pas à le faire. Il dit que ce n’est pas de leur faute si les gens paniquent et qu’elles ne peuvent rien y faire. »

Peter sourit un peu plus. « On dirait mon neveu. C’est une guimauve géante, mais il le nie. »

Alors qu’il se déplace, Stiles prend conscience du sperme qui sèche sur son estomac et plisse le nez. « Alors, j’ai au moins une chance de prendre une douche avant que tu me ramènes à la maison ? C’est un peu dégoûtant. »

« Bien sûr. » Peter lui sourit. « Dois-je me joindre à toi ? »

Stiles y réfléchit. Peter a l’air très attirant, assis nu comme ça. « Est-ce que je vais vraiment être lavé, ou est-ce une excuse pour que tu mettes tes mains savonneuses sur mon corps nu ? »

« Absolument une excuse. Qu’en dis-tu, mon garçon ? Tu vas laisser monsieur te nettoyer avant de rentrer chez toi ? » Le ton de Peter est doux, mais très persuasif et Stiles se réjouit du mot _garçon_.

« Ouimonsieur, » expire-t-il.

Maintenant qu’il n’essaie plus de cacher sa force de loup, Peter hisse Stiles du lit et le jette par-dessus une épaule, le portant facilement jusqu’à la salle de bain. Stiles pense qu’il devrait probablement se sentir traité comme un objet, mais au lieu de ça, c’est stupidement chaud, comme à peu près tout au sujet de toute cette nuit. La pomme de douche est un de ces trucs à deux têtes, avec beaucoup de place pour eux deux et l’eau chaude est paradisiaque quand elle coule sur le corps de Stiles. Peter l’épingle au mur comme il l’a fait dans l’ascenseur, mais cette fois Stiles est nu et Peter n’hésite pas à laisser une traînée de morsures d’amour sur sa poitrine et son cou avant de le savonner. Il tire Stiles vers l’avant sous le spray et Stiles se penche contre lui, presque affalé, il est si détendu. Une fois que Peter l’a rincé, il fait pivoter Stiles et le presse contre le carrelage. « Tu va être un bon garçon et me laisser te baiser comme ça ? » demande Peter et ce mot, _garçon_ , pourrait finir par causer sa mort.

Il hoche la tête sans un mot et Peter laisse échapper un bourdonnement satisfait alors qu’il roule un préservatif sur lui et se glisse dans le cul déjà lâche de Stiles. Stiles prend une seconde pour se demander où diable Peter cachait le préservatif avant qu’il ne se perde dans la sensation d’être minutieusement baisé. C’est rapide et désordonné cette fois, Peter tend la main pour branler Stiles tandis qu’il le baise fort et vite, tous deux gémissant de plaisir, les sons rebondissant sur les carreaux et résonnant dans la pièce. C’est à peine une poignée de poussées avant que Peter ne se crispe et frissonne, et Stiles le suit quand Peter mord doucement la courbe de son cou, les dents humaines émoussées ajoutant la quantité parfaite de douleur.

Stiles respire lourdement alors qu’il regarde son sperme tourbillonner dans le drain, mou et épuisé. Il lui faut un moment pour retrouver sa voix. « Alors, peut-être que je vais rester après tout, si ça te convient ? »

« Mmmm. Parfaitement. Et si, pendant la nuit, l’humeur se fait sentir… » Peter laisse la question en suspens.

Stiles se retourne pour faire face à Peter. Il drape ses bras autour de son cou. « Je serais certainement d’accord avec ça. » Il hésite puis ajoute, « Monsieur. »

Le sourire de Peter est plein de promesses prédatrices.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Peter ramène Stiles à la maison dans son SUV. L’humeur « a frappé » plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et quand il voit la façon dont Stiles marche, Peter à l’air suffisant en disant qu’il n’y a aucun moyen que le cul de Stiles grimpe sur une moto. Stiles pousse un soupir de soulagement et propose de prendre un taxi, mais Peter lui assure avec désinvolture qu’ils peuvent prendre son pick-up.

Il dépose Stiles au même coin de rue où il l’a récupéré, il y a les adieux maladroits qui accompagnent un coup d’un soir et Stiles soupire joyeusement alors qu’il regarde Peter partir. Il peut dire que son expérience avec Grindr est un succès.

Il se dirige vers son appartement et dort pendant six heures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les "Ouimonsieur" ne sont pas des fautes oubliées, c'est vraiment collé, je vous jure !
> 
> J'ai mis plus de temps à m'occuper de cette PUTAIN d'image qu'à faire tout le reste !!!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 2 fraichement relu par moi-même, donc s'il y a des coquilles, c'est uniquement ma faute !
> 
> Je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 3 mais je ne vous garantie pas que vous l'aurez demain. 
> 
> Bisous les p'tits loups <3

Stiles passe son dimanche à faire sa lessive, à nettoyer son appartement (parce que son coloc est un connard qui ne nettoie jamais rien) et à penser à Peter. C’est dur de ne pas le faire quand son cul lui fait encore mal s’il ne se baisse pas bien (ou bien, selon la façon dont vous voyez les choses.) Il rejoue leur nuit ensemble dans son esprit et cela l’inquiète juste de voir à quel point il s’est bien amusé. Son premier instinct est d’envoyer un message à Peter et de lui demander s’il est intéressé pour répéter la performance, ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne le fait pas.

Parce que Stiles se connaît, d’accord ? Il sait qu’il a tendance à tomber amoureux trop fort, trop vite pour des gens qui ne ressentent pas la même chose à son sujet. C’est en partie pour ça qu’il a décidé que les coups d’un soir étaient la voie à suivre. Tout le monde est sur la même longueur d’onde, tout le monde passe un bon moment, pas de désordre, pas d’histoire. Parfait pour quelqu’un comme lui.

Il passe une demi-heure le dimanche matin à lire les messages qu’il a ignorés la veille et ce n’est… pas un bon moment. Certaines personnes se sont offusquées de son manque de réponse et ont envoyé des menaces et des insultes. D’autres lui ont envoyé des messages de plus en plus détaillés sur ce qu’ils allaient lui faire. Et le pire, même si on inclut les gars qui ont été parfaitement polis, c’est qu’il n’y en a pas un seul qui retienne son attention.

Peut-être que Peter était un coup de chance. Un coup de chance magnifique et alléchant. Stiles revient sur son profil pour regarder la photo de Peter, puis ferme l’application avec un soupir. Peter n’a jamais demandé son numéro, il n’a jamais suggéré qu’ils « recommencent de temps en temps » alors il n’est probablement pas intéressé. Ce n’est pas que Stiles veuille recommencer de toute façon, ce serait idiot. Bon d’accord, Stiles veut vraiment recommencer, mais Stiles sait qu’il est faible.

Sa semaine de travail passe lentement et Stiles rentre à pied à son appartement le jeudi après-midi quand il voit quelque chose de familier sur le parking de l’hôtel du coin. C’est la moto de Peter, avec Peter appuyé sur elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu’il lance à Stiles un regard peu impressionné. « Peter ? » Stiles s’arrête devant lui.

« Oh regardez ça, tu es en vie, » grogne Peter. « C’est bon à savoir. Je vais pouvoir y aller. »

Stiles écarquille un peu les yeux. « Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

Peter arque les sourcils. C’est à la fois intimidant et excitant. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » Stiles secoue lentement la tête et Peter soupire. « Tu as ignoré mes messages. J’étais inquiet. »

« Quels messages ? »

« Je t’ai envoyé un message dimanche après-midi. Nous avons joué un peu dur et je voulais vérifier avec toi que tout allait bien parce que je sais que tu es nouveau dans ce domaine. Tu n’as pas répondu. »

Le souffle de Stiles fait un accroc, il sort son téléphone et ouvre l’application. Il ne l’avait pas utilisé après dimanche matin et il ne lui est pas venu à l’esprit que Peter n’avait pas d’autre moyen d’entrer en contact. Il y a, parmi quelques dizaines d’autres réponses, un message de  **Alwaysthealpha36** .

**Je veux juste être sûr que mon gentil garçon va bien après hier soir.**

Et un autre, du lundi.

**Je me demandais si tu voulais rejouer bientôt**

Et mardi.

**C’est un non ?**

Mercredi

**C’est bien si tu ne veux pas me revoir, mais au moins fais-le moi savoir. C’est impoli de faire le fantôme.**

Jeudi

**Fais-moi savoir que tu vas bien. Je commence à m’inquiéter.**

Stiles les parcours et comprend pourquoi Peter est irrité. Il lève les yeux pour trouver Peter en train de le regarder attentivement. « Je suis désolé. Je n’ai même pas ouvert l’appli. Je ne savais pas du tout. » Il s’approche un peu plus et le visage de Peter se détend.

« J’ai supposé qu’après cette première tentative, tu irais t’amuser. Je pensais que tu étais partie avec quelqu’un d’autre et que tu t’étais mis dans le pétrin, » dit-il doucement. « Je vois que j’avais tort. »

Stiles lui lance un sourire ironique. « Il m’a fallu trois jours pour marcher droit. Je n’étais pas en état d’aller jouer. » Peter à l’air satisfait et Stiles ne peut pas le blâmer. « Je ne m’attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles, honnêtement. Tu n’as rien dit. »

Peter prend le téléphone de sa main et fusille des yeux sa liste de messages. Stiles pourrait jurer que Peter a l’air jaloux. C’est peut-être un truc de loup. Puis Peter tapote sur son écran avant de lui rendre son téléphone et celui de Peter fait du bruit dans sa poche. « Voilà. Maintenant, j’ai ton numéro et je peux garder un œil sur toi. »

Stiles ne se hérisse qu’un peu à ça. « Je ne suis pas sans défense, tu sais. »

Peter le regarde avec de grands yeux expressifs, la préoccupation gravée sur ses traits et Stiles fond un peu. « Je sais que tu ne l’es pas, chéri. Mais mon loup a décidé qu’il voulait te protéger. Si je l’avais laissé faire, j’aurais été garé ici lundi matin. »

Stiles renifle. « Vraiment ? »

Peter place une main chaude sur l’arrière du cou de Stiles et il sent l’excitation le traverser. « Mon loup t’aime bien, Stiles. Je t’aime bien. » Il resserre un peu sa prise. « Tu as été un si bon garçon pour moi. Je sais que le préavis est court, mais je me demandais si tu serais intéressé de venir pour la soirée. »

Stiles se détend au toucher. « Ça dépend, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Peter le tire plus près et Stiles se laisse mener. « Je pensais que je pourrais te nourrir et puis que je te ramènerais à la maison et qu’on pourrait s’amuser. »

Stiles pense à ses projets pour la soirée, aux lasagnes congelées dans son congélateur et à son sac à merde de colocataire qui va l’ennuyer en parlant de la fille qu’il drague en ce moment. Il regarde Peter à travers ses cils et sourit. « Oui, s’il te plaît. » Peter lève le sourcil et il ajoute, « Monsieur. »

* * *

Stiles note que pour quelqu’un qui n’est censé que vérifier, Peter est assez confiant parce qu’il se trouve qu’il a un deuxième casque avec lui. Stiles grimpe sur la moto et s’accroche fermement à Peter, se délectant encore une fois du frisson durant le trajet. Il est également moins nerveux, sachant que Peter a de super réflexes. (Stiles a vu ces réflexes en action -honnêtement, c’est presque embarrassant le nombre de fois où Derek a sauvé les tasses à café que Stiles allait fracasser quand il s’agitait un peu trop dans tous les sens.)

Après une dizaine de minutes, temps que Stiles a passé à s’imprégner de la sensation du corps de Peter sous ses mains, Peter s’arrête et Stiles regarde et cligne des yeux pendant une minute.

C’est un bar de motards.

**JR’s** clignote au-dessus de la porte en lettres rouges et il y a une douzaine de motos alignées à l’extérieur. Stiles enlève son casque et prend une inspiration. C’est un nouveau territoire pour lui, mais il fait confiance à Peter pour ne pas l’emmener dans des endroits trop louche. Il se rend compte tardivement que peut-être que  _ Peter est _ louche. Stiles ne sait même pas ce qu’il fait dans la vie. « Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais tu n’es pas, genre, un baron de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Peter sourit et lui prend le casque pour le ranger. « Je suis mécanicien. Je possède un garage spécialisé dans la réparation de motos. Si j’étais un baron de la drogue, on irait dans un bar bien mieux que ça. Mais, ces gars ont de bonnes pizzas. » Avec ça, il prend Stiles par la main et le conduit à l’intérieur, laissant Stiles espérer vraiment fort que c’est un bar gay-friendly parce qu’il peut déjà voir comment va se gaspiller tout ce travail d’orthodontie qu’il a fait quand il était enfant.

En fait, il suppose qu’il aurait dû s’en douter plutôt que de penser que ce n’est pas un endroit sûr, même après avoir connu Peter pendant si peu de temps. En entrant, Stiles remarque que Peter reçoit un signe respectueux de la tête ou de la main de la plupart des hommes et des femmes, y compris du barman le plus sexy que Stiles ait jamais vu. Il a quelques années de plus que Peter, mais il a de magnifiques yeux bleus qui pourraient transpercer votre âme, une carrure longue et souple et des jambes qui semblent vouloir s’enrouler autour de vous. « Bon sang, regarde-moi ça, » murmure-t-il.

Peter suit son regard et ses lèvres sont minces. « Les yeux sur moi, gentil garçon. Je ne t’ai pas amené ici pour que tu puisses baver sur le barman. » Stiles rougit parce que oui, regarder ce gars est un peu impoli. Peter se penche plus près. « Quand tu es avec moi, tu es avec  _ moi _ , compris ? »

Stiles frissonne au ton possessif de Peter. « Compris, monsieur, » dit-il doucement et la réaction de Peter ne le déçoit pas. Ses narines frémissent et il tire Stiles contre lui, enroulant ses bras par derrière. Stiles peut sentir la pression de la bite encore douce de Peter à travers son jean et il se tortille contre elle. Peter se blottit dans son cou, le marquant de son parfum avant de lâcher prise, tapotant un tabouret du bar. « Grimpe, » dit-il et son ton fait savoir à Stiles qu’ici et maintenant, la parole de Peter fait loi.

Peter salue Barman Sexy et le présente comme Chris. Stiles s’assoit tranquillement pendant que Chris le regarde avant de sourire. « Tu as un nom, gamin ? »

« Stiles, » répond-il et une partie de lui est soulagée qu’on lui parle plutôt que de le faire passer pour un bonbon pendu au bras de Peter. « J’ai entendu dire que vous aviez de la bonne pizza, » dit-il juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

Chris hoche la tête, toujours souriant. « Les meilleures de la région de la baie. »

« On va prendre deux Meatlovers, je pense et deux bières, » intervient Peter et Chris lui fait un signe de la tête puis va chercher leurs boissons.

Quelqu’un d’autre hoche la tête vers Peter et Stiles se penche plus près pour dire, « T’es êtes sûr que t’es pas un chef de la mafia ? »

Peter se tourne alors vers lui, laissant sortir ses crocs. « Je suis l’Alpha, » dit-il simplement et Stiles comprend.

« Ce sont tous des loups ici ? » Stiles se sent soudainement très fragile.

Peter jette un bras rassurant sur ses épaules. « Détends-toi, chéri. T’es en sécurité avec moi. »

« Pas tout le monde, » précise Chris alors qu’il leur tend leurs bières. « Il y a moi et quelques autres qui ne pouvons pas sortir les crocs. Mais Peter a raison. C’est le boss des loups. Tu peux rester avec lui, tout ira bien. »

Stiles se détend en entendant ça et ils parlent, apprenant à se connaître un peu mieux pendant qu’ils attendent leur nourriture. Stiles gémit de manière obscène à sa première bouchée de pizza et Peter se penche et passe un pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, attrapant un peu de sauce et la suçant. Stiles ressent son excitation précédente qui s’enflamme de nouveau et vu le vilain sourire de Peter, il le sait.

Stiles baisse un peu la tête et se concentre sur la nourriture, mais il peut sentir les yeux de Peter sur lui pendant qu’il mange. Il est très conscient de la façon dont Peter suit ses mouvements et quand il ose jeter un coup d’œil, les pupilles de Peter sont sombres et sa bouche est légèrement ouverte.

_ Il me veut autant que je le veux _ , pense Stiles et c’est choquant que quelqu’un d’aussi parfait que Peter puisse être intéressé par un petit humain maigre. Mais il est intéressé, à en juger par son expression, et évidemment Stiles n’est pas le seul qui peut le voir parce que quand Chris passe et débarrasse leur table, il dit, « Je suppose que vous ne voulez rien d’autre ? »

Peter se tourne vers Stiles et incline la tête, comme s’il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse. Stiles secoue la tête. « C’est bon pour moi. »

« Excellent, » ronronne Peter. « On y va ? » Il jette quelques billets sur le bar, disant à Chris de garder la monnaie et se pavane dehors, ne regardant pas en arrière pour vérifier si Stiles suit. Stiles est sur ses talons, merci beaucoup, parce qu’il va aller se taper le loup-garou sexy maintenant.

Ils retournent chez Peter et passent le reste de la soirée entre les draps. C’est différent cette fois, Peter n’ayant pas à retenir son côté animal. Il épingle Stiles au lit et le parfume sans pudeur, la bouche contre sa peau, léchant, suçant et marquant, et quand Stiles l’appelle Monsieur, il laisse ses yeux flamber en rouge, de satisfaction. Il soutient également Stiles contre le mur et le baise debout, et Stiles pense qu’il pourrait s’évanouir de plaisir à la pure dépravation de tout cela.

Ensuite, quand ils sont au lit (Peter aime vraiment se prélasser dans la rémanence), Stiles refuse son offre de rester la nuit, à cause du travail le lendemain. « La prochaine fois, alors, » dit Peter avec désinvolture.

Le cœur de Stiles fait un petit saut à la pensée que Peter suppose qu’il y aura une prochaine fois. « Et si je ne veux pas revenir ? » se moque-t-il, même s’il n’y a rien qu’il aimerait plus.

Peter laisse juste échapper un rire fort. « Chéri, tu as oublié. Je peux entendre quand tu mens. » Il se penche et tape du doigt, une fois, deux fois sur la poitrine de Stiles. « Tu sais ce que j’ai entendu à ce moment-là ? Ton cœur bat un peu plus vite sur les mots  _ je ne veux pas _ . »

Stiles souhaite qu’il ait la force de le nier, de refuser Peter avant qu’il ne s’enfonce trop loin. Mais Peter lui donne exactement ce dont il a besoin et il ne sait pas s’il va retrouver ça avec quelqu’un d’autre. Finalement, il dit, « D’accord. Appel-moi et je pourrais dire oui, à moins que je ne reçoive une meilleure offre. » Stiles peut entendre son propre cœur s’emballer devant ce vilain mensonge et il n’est même pas un loup.

« Oh chéri, tu ne trouveras pas meilleur que moi, » ronronne Peter, grattant sa barbe dans le cou de Stiles exactement au bon endroit pour le faire frissonner.

Pour le contredire, Stiles se moque. « Ah oui ? Tu sembles assez sûr de toi, grand méchant loup. »

« Je sais que je suis ce qu’il y a de mieux pour mon petit garçon, » dit Peter, une lueur dans ses yeux. « Maintenant, je dois juste te convaincre. »

C’est là que Stiles réalise tardivement qu’il vient de commencer le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Avec un loup.

* * *

Samedi soir, le téléphone de Stiles sonne.

_ Tu as eu une meilleure offre ? _

Stiles attend dix minutes avant de répondre, Il ouvre même l’application et vérifie pour être sûr qu’un autre loup-garou criminellement sexy et vêtu de cuir n’a pas d’une certaine façon surgi dans son existence, mais il semble que Peter soit unique en son genre.

Il y a une petite voix prudente, une qui appartient au fils d’un flic, qui dit  _ fais attention _ .

Stiles n’a jamais été du genre à écouter cette voix.

Il griffonne un post-it qu’il laisse sur le frigo disant à Théo de ne pas s’attendre à ce qu’il rentre ce soir et attend que Peter le récupère.

Peter passe la soirée à le baiser lentement et profondément, et après, trop fatigué pour lever la tête à la suite de ses multiples orgasmes (quelque chose dont il ne savait même pas qu’il était capable), Stiles reste la nuit.

C’est génial.

Quand Peter le dépose chez lui le dimanche matin -Stiles lui partage finalement son adresse-, il l'entraîne pour un baiser. « À la prochaine fois ? »

« Je n’arrête pas de te dire qu’il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois, » dit Stiles en souriant. Ils savent tous les deux qu’il ment.

* * *

Le mardi, le sms dit,  **J’ai une heure ou deux à perdre. Intéressé ?**

Stiles fait attendre Peter quelques minutes avant d’envoyer  _ Qu’as-tu en tête ? _

**Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux pour moi et que tu me montres ce que cette jolie bouche peut faire.**

Il renvoie  _ Oui Monsieur. _

Quand Peter arrive dix minutes plus tard, il attend déjà devant. Il passe la première partie de la soirée à genoux à sucer sa bite, la main de Peter emmêlée dans ses cheveux alors qu’il dit à Stiles qu’il est son bon et parfait garçon, et Stiles n’a jamais été aussi désireux de plaire de toute sa vie. Les mots de Peter lui envoient un frisson et il est dur et fuit quand il se lève enfin.

Peter l’embrasse correctement avant de sortir quelque chose des tiroirs de la table de chevet. « Tu veux essayer quelque chose de différent ? » demande-t-il, tenant une longue corde d’un rouge profond. Stiles fait courir une main le long de celle-ci et elle est soyeuse et douce. Il ne peut qu’imaginer à quel point elle sera bien sur sa peau.

« Qu’avez-vous en tête, monsieur ? »

« Je veux t’attacher les mains et te taquiner jusqu’à ce que tu supplies, mon chéri. » Stiles bégaye un instant à cette pensée. Peter peut évidemment sentir la pointe de son excitation, parce qu’il sourit sensuellement. « Tu le veux, bébé ? »

Stiles fixe la corde. « Je le veux, monsieur. » Il se mord la lèvre. « Ai-je besoin d’un mot de sécurité ? »

Peter secoue la tête. « Je ne pense pas, chéri. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu le dis et on arrête. Mais si cela te fait te sentir mieux, choisis-en un. »

Stiles suggère  _ Wolfsbane _ . Peter lui donne un regard plat et lui dit de choisir quelque chose de moins fatal, merci. Finalement, Stiles s’installe sur le système de feux de circulation. Non pas qu’il pense qu’il en aura besoin -Peter ne lui a jamais demandé de faire quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas.

Peter lui enlève son jean et lui attache les mains sans serrer avant de les fixer à la tête de lit, de s’assurer que Stiles est à l’aise, puis il se met à le taquiner. C’est une sorte de douce torture, Peter lèche sa bite et masse doucement ses couilles, le rapprochant du bord et le relâchant juste au moment où Stiles se rapproche. Stiles sait que Peter utilise probablement ses sens de loup pour juger jusqu’où il peut pousser et il s’en fiche. Peter joue avec ses tétons jusqu’à ce qu’il se tortille pour en avoir plus et laisse des baisers sur la peau sensible de ses côtes, ce qui le fait haleter. Stiles souhaite que ça ne se termine jamais.

Les yeux de Peter s’enflamment lorsque Stiles s’effondre sous lui et lorsqu’il le réduit à la mendicité,  _ « S’il vous plaît, Alpha, s’il vous plaît ! »,  _ il grogne de satisfaction. Il prend la tête de la bite de Stiles dans sa bouche et tète doucement pendant que sa main travaille son manche en de longs coups sûrs, et Stiles se sent comme s’il était sur le point de voler en éclat alors que son corps se tend pour la libération. Il soulève les hanches, désespéré pour cette touche supplémentaire qui l’amènera de l’autre côté. Peter répond en le prenant jusqu’au bout dans sa bouche, suçant habilement, et Stiles vient en quelques secondes.

Peter le travaille jusqu’à ce que Stiles parvienne à pleurnicher, « Stop » et Peter se retire immédiatement. Tout le corps de Stiles bourdonne, hypersensible, et il se laisse fondre entre les draps. La traction de la corde autour de ses poignets devrait être restrictive, mais c’est plutôt réconfortant, curieusement.

Il émet un profond grognement et Peter glousse. « Tu aimes ça, bébé ? »

« Putain, oui. » Stiles cligne des yeux, enregistrant vaguement que Peter s’est déplacé sur le lit et lui caresse les cheveux. Il lui sourit, tout endormi, et laisse ses yeux se fermer, juste une seconde, alors que son corps commence à se calmer. « Câlins ? » demande-t-il sans réfléchir et Peter fredonne son accord. Stiles sent les cordes être détachées et glisser de ses bras puis Peter le roule sur le côté et l’enlace par derrière, murmurant des louanges contre son cou et laissant échapper un grondement bas et continu que Stiles tente désespérément de ne pas comparer à un ronronnement.

Il doit somnoler, car la prochaine chose qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est presque minuit. Il se tortille dans les bras de Peter et le loup grogne, « Ne bouge pas ».

« Je devrais y aller. Je travaille, » proteste faiblement Stiles.

« Reste. Je te ramènerai à la maison assez tôt, » marmonne Peter en resserrant sa prise et attirant Stiles plus près, contre la chaleur de son corps.

Stiles peut dire que Peter se rendort vite et l’idée de sortir de ce beau lit chaud avec son gentil loup chaud n’a exactement aucun attrait, alors il choisit. « D’accord. Mais tu m’offres le petit déjeuner. »

* * *

Au cours des trois prochaines semaines, Peter continue d’appeler et Stiles continue de répondre. Il ne semble pas trouver une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Son coloc traite Stiles de salope de façon désobligeante et Stiles l’ignore, il se fout de l’opinion de Theo Raeken, qui est incapable de garder une copine plus de deux semaines. Ça marche pour lui et c’est tout ce qui l’intéresse.

Quand ils sont ensemble, Peter lui dit ce qu’il veut qu’il fasse et Stiles obéit avec empressement. Stiles appelle Peter son grand méchant loup et Peter lève les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit quand il pense que Stiles ne regarde pas. Peter appelle Stiles son bon garçon, son  _ parfait _ garçon et Stiles fond à la louange. Il sait qu’il tombe amoureux de Peter, il tombe raide dingue. Il essaie de se rappeler pourquoi il pensait que ce serait un problème, exactement.

Mais ils jouent à nouveau avec la corde et c’est très bien jusqu’à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il s’avère que Stiles n’a aucun problème à avoir les mains liées, mais quand Peter attache ses chevilles ? Il flippe. C’est trop, il ne peut pas bouger et il sent une vague de panique déferler sur lui alors qu’il lutte sans succès.  _ « Nononononon ! » _ quitte sa bouche spontanément et son cœur essaye de battre jusqu’en dehors de sa poitrine tandis que la panique griffe son cerveau. Peter tranche la corde avec une griffe pendant que Stiles se bat pour obtenir de l’air, seulement capable de gérer des respirations peu profondes et tremblantes, le laissant fébrile et frénétique.

Peter fait instantanément tout ce qu’il peut pour s’assurer que Stiles va bien. Il pose la tête de Stiles sur sa poitrine où il peut entendre son cœur battre et le tient près de lui pendant qu’il fait des bruits apaisants, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Stiles peut entendre la voix de Peter, stable et apaisante, lui disant de respirer avec lui, lentement, inspire et expire, inspire et expire, et graduellement, Stiles regagne un certain contrôle sur lui-même, se sent moins comme s’il était sur le point de vibrer hors de sa peau.

Une fois que la respiration de Stiles s’est stabilisée, Peter demande, « Tu te sens mieux, p’tit loup ? »

Stiles hoche la tête contre la poitrine de Peter, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sent comme un idiot. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça. Nous avons essayé quelque chose de nouveau et ça n’a pas fonctionné pour toi, c’est tout. » Peter relève la tête de Stiles avec une main sous son menton et lui donne un doux baiser.

« Mais j’ai gâché ton plaisir. »

« Je n’aime pas ça si tu ne l’aimes pas non plus, mon cœur. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à te causer de la détresse. Ce n’est pas mon truc. » Peter l’embrasse à nouveau, lentement et tendrement. « Je préfère que tu frémisses de plaisir, pas de peur. » Il plante un bisou sur son front et Stiles lui rend un faible sourire.

Peter continue à faire des bruits apaisants pendant que Stiles se blottit dans ses bras et ils finissent par ne pas avoir du tout de relations sexuelles, pas même une branlette symbolique, à la place ils regardent une rediffusion d’une vieille sitcom. Quand Peter ramène Stiles chez lui, il le raccompagne jusqu’à sa porte et lui fait promettre de l’appeler s’il a besoin de quelque chose.

Stiles rassure Peter en lui disant qu’il va bien et il va bien, vraiment, mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête le nargue en lui disant, « Tout ça, c’est fini maintenant. »

* * *

Peter l’appelle le lendemain matin, juste pour vérifier. Il demande à Stiles comment il a dormi, s’il veut que Peter vienne, s’il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Stiles lui assure qu’il va bien, que Peter n’a pas besoin de venir. Une fois qu’il est convaincu que Stiles va vraiment bien, Peter lui dit qu’ils se parleront plus tard, mais il l’avertit également qu’il a beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine et qu’il ne sait pas quand il sera libre. D’une certaine façon, cela ressemble à une excuse -un rejet. Stiles se demande si Peter le laisse tomber avec douceur.

Il n’a pas de nouvelles de Peter pendant presque une semaine et il se morfond. Il est en colère contre lui-même pour avoir ruiné un arrangement parfaitement satisfaisant en flippant pour une putain de corde autour de sa cheville. Certes, il n’est pas inhabituel pour lui de passer quelques jours sans entendre parler de son loup et Peter a  _ dit _ qu’il était occupé, mais malgré les assurances de Peter que tout va bien, Stiles parvient quand même à se convaincre qu’il a tout gâché. Il sort son téléphone une douzaine de fois pour envoyer une variante de « Tout va bien entre nous ? » mais il se dégonfle à chaque fois parce que tant qu’il ne connaît pas la réponse, les choses vont bien, non ?

C’est le loup de Schrödinger et il déteste ça. C’est pour ça que s’attacher était une mauvaise idée.

Il boude encore quand le samedi matin se présente et qu’il y a des coups sur sa porte. Il l’ouvre pour trouver Peter planté là, portant son sourire en coin habituel. Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand Peter lui dit, « Bonjour, chéri. Je t’ai manqué ? » Peter s’avance et se penche pour le flairer et Stiles incline sa tête en arrière par réflexe. Une fois que Peter a fini de se lover contre sa gorge (et Dieu sait que ça lui a manqué aussi), il dit, « Désolé, je n’ai pas appelé, mais j’ai bousillé mon téléphone et je n’avais pas ton numéro ailleurs. »

Stiles, toujours distrait par la présence de Peter, dit, « Tu aurais pu simplement envoyer un message sur l’application. »

La bouche de Peter se resserre et son sourire disparaît pendant une seconde, avant qu’il ne réapparaisse, ayant l’air un peu forcé. « Je n’ai pas accès à l'application. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’aller voir pour remplacer mon téléphone. J’ai pensé que tu aimerais venir avec moi, étant donné que tu es le gourou de la technologie. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles, ridiculement heureux d’avoir été invité. « Laisse-moi m’habiller. » Parce qu’il est toujours dans son Pyjama Triste, celui qui est usé jusqu’à la corde et qu’il porte chaque fois qu’il se sent déprimé. Il laisse Peter assis sur le canapé pendant qu’il se douche et s’habille, et dix minutes plus tard, il est prêt à partir.

Stiles doit admettre qu’il se tient un peu plus près de Peter que d’habitude alors qu’ils prennent la moto pour aller au centre commercial. Peter doit le remarquer, mais il ne dit rien. En revanche, il jette son bras par-dessus les épaules de Stiles pour le rapprocher après qu’ils en soient descendus (Stiles pourrait ne  _ jamais _ se remettre de la vue de Peter balançant sa jambe comme ça par-dessus cette moto, d’accord ?) et lui donne une pression rassurante.

Il emmène d’abord Stiles prendre le petit déjeuner en insistant pour qu’il mange. Peter le surveille de près pendant une minute avant de lui dire, « Tu n’es pas aussi bavard que d'habitude, chéri. Je t’ai tant manqué ? » Stiles sait que c’est une blague, mais c’est plus proche de la vérité qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre.

Il dévie de ce qu’il veut vraiment dire. « C’est surtout la moto qui m’a manqué. » Mais ensuite, Stiles surprend l’expression blessée de Peter et laisse échapper la vérité. Il n’a jamais été capable de vraiment mentir à Peter. « OK, peut-être que j’avais peur que tu m’abandonnes, après tout ça, tu sais, ce truc de la corde. »

L’expression de Peter devient encore plus blessée, si c’est possible. « Tu pensais que je ferais ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Mais mon cerveau est parfois un connard et quand je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles... »

Peter soupire. « Nous devons vraiment faire quelque chose au sujet de ta terrible estime de soi, mon cœur. Rassures-toi, je n’irai nulle part juste parce qu’on a eu un petit pépin. Une chose que je sais cependant, c’est que je dois évidemment passer beaucoup plus de temps à te rappeler à quel point tu es parfait. »

Stiles baisse un peu la tête et rougit, et quand il lève juste les yeux pour le regarder sous ses cils, il voit que Peter est de retour à son sourire suffisant par défaut. « C’est ce que j’aime voir, » fredonne Peter. « Mon doux garçon, si bon pour moi. Maintenant, mange ton petit déjeuner, bébé. » Peter lui tend une tranche de pain grillé et Stiles se penche pour prendre une bouchée. Les yeux de Peter suivent ses mouvements et il sort un doux, « C’est ça, chéri ».

Il couvre Stiles d’éloges à chaque bouchée. Stiles aime ça plus qu’il ne le devrait et tandis qu’il se roule dedans, il commence à se sentir plus comme lui-même.

Après le petit déjeuner, Peter les conduit dans un magasin high-tech et ils se rendent au rayon des téléphones. « Qu’est-il arrivé à ton vieux téléphone, au fait ? » demande Stiles, curieux. Une petite partie de lui espère que Peter l’a fait tomber dans les toilettes, juste pour qu’il puisse se moquer de lui.

Il s’avère qu’il est tombé de son bureau au garage et que l’écran s’est brisé, ce qui est beaucoup moins excitant. Stiles fait la leçon à Peter sur le fait d’avoir une  _ foutue _ coque décente, puis il fait craquer ses doigts en hochant la tête. « Faisons ça. Quelles sont tes préférences ? Apple ou Android ? As-tu déjà un forfait ? Tu payes des frais de données excessives en ce moment ? Combien de mémoire tu veux ? »

C’est presque mignon, la façon dont le visage de Peter se tord dans la confusion. « Je ne sais pas ? Je ne peux pas avoir la même chose qu’avant ? Il n’avait que trois ans. »

Stiles grimace et roule des yeux. « En termes de technologie, trois ans ça en fait un dinosaure. Tu dois te mettre à jour. » À la moue de Peter, il ricane. « Oh mon Dieu, t’es sans espoir. » Peter soulève un sourcil en entendant ça, mais Stiles l’ignore. Pour une fois, c’est lui qui contrôle.

Ils trouvent un assistant commercial et Stiles lui babille des choses à la vitesse de la lumière. Il lui fait retrouver le forfait de Peter et insiste immédiatement pour qu’il ait quelque chose de mieux. Peter regarde, les bras croisés et un sourire amusé étire le coin de ses lèvres alors que Stiles pousse le vendeur à baisser le prix et négocie une affaire beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Stiles pouffe quand Peter choisit son nouveau téléphone, murmurant qu’Apple est juste un symbole de statut social et pas aussi bon que Galaxy, mais Peter le regarde fixement. « Ils ont pris feu, Stiles. »

«  _ C’était une fois _ , » affirme-t-il, mais Peter ne change pas d’avis. Vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles remet à Peter son nouvel iPhone tout brillant, marmonnant encore du fait qu’il est snob et Peter sourit en remerciement.

« Tu veux venir chez moi et m’aider à le configurer ? » demande Peter. « On pourrait jouer en attendant que les mises à jour s’installent. » Il se penche pour chuchoter, « Tu pourrais me monter jusqu’à ce que ce soit terminé. »

Stiles est pleinement conscient du temps qu’il faut pour qu’un nouveau téléphone soit fonctionnel.

Des heures, probablement.

Il hoche la tête vigoureusement et Peter glisse une main dans son dos et lui met une main au cul quand le représentant des ventes ne regarde pas.

* * *

Peter est fidèle à sa parole. Il commence à envoyer des sms et à appeler Stiles presque tous les jours pour lui dire qu’il est parfait, à quel point Peter aime sa compagnie, quel joli garçon il est.

Le téléphone de Stiles est plein de messages disant des choses comme,  **Je ne peux pas attendre de te revoir** et  **Tu es vraiment merveilleux** . Beaucoup d’entre eux ne sont même pas sexuels, bien que beaucoup d’entre eux le soient de façon certaine.

Stiles se noie dans le réconfort et le contact, et son cerveau commence à comprendre que peut-être, juste peut-être, ce n’est plus occasionnel. Cette impression commence à se cimenter quand Peter fait des choses comme insister pour que Stiles amène sa vieille Jeep au garage pour une révision, après avoir échoué à couvrir son halètement d’horreur quand il a vu la chose.

Il écarte l’affirmation de Stiles disant que c’est un classique et passe tout un samedi après-midi à vérifier le moteur au peigne fin. Stiles, à son tour, passe l’après-midi à regarder le cul de Peter d’où il est penché pendant qu’il travaille sous le capot. C’est une excellente façon de passer la journée. Par la suite, quand Peter émerge tout taché de graisse et débraillé, Stiles laisse échapper dans un souffle, «  _ Monsieur _ , » et Peter sourit et suggère qu’il lui montre son bureau.

Comme ils sont les seuls là-bas, ils ne prennent même pas la peine de fermer la porte du bureau et quelque chose à propos de la moindre possibilité que quelqu’un pourrait les voir rend cela encore plus excitant quand Peter penche Stiles sur le bureau, lui disant de s’accrocher fermement pendant qu’il le martèle.

Ensuite, Peter sort avec Stiles et lui offre à dîner et c’est presque un rencard.

Le week-end suivant, Peter se présente à la porte de Stiles à l’improviste, tenant un colis. « Tu veux faire une ballade ? » demande-t-il en agitant ses clés de moto. Stiles hoche la tête avec impatience et Peter lui remet la boîte qu’il porte. « Tu ferais mieux de mettre ça alors. »

Stiles l’ouvre pour trouver une veste en cuir qui correspond à celle de Peter. Quand il la soulève pour la regarder, il voit qu’elle a même l’Écusson dans le dos, une paire d’ailes stylisées et les mots  _ Hale’s Angels _ . Sa bouche reste entrouverte. « Peter, c’est trop- »

« Si tu roules avec la meute, tu ferais mieux d’en avoir le look, » l’interrompt Peter en douceur.

« Attends, c’est une ballade de meute ? » Stiles est ravi quand il entend cela. Bien sûr, ils sont allés au bar plus que plusieurs fois maintenant et il connaît au moins le prénom des gars là-bas, mais ça ressemble à une inclusion délibérée, comme si Peter essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Peter hoche la tête. « On va au centre de sauvetage et de réinsertion pour Pitbull et on fait une session de toilettage pour les chiens. » Stiles se souvient encore combien il était ravi de découvrir que la meute franchement intimidante de Peter passait la plupart de son temps libre à faire du travail caritatif. Peter n’est pas aussi dur qu’il aime le faire croire.

Stiles enfile la veste et n’est pas surpris quand elle lui va parfaitement. Il se tourne vers Peter pour voir ce qu’il en pense et se retrouve avec un loup-garou dans les bras lorsque Peter le presse contre un mur et l’embrasse désespérément avant de frotter sa barbe sur la mâchoire de Stiles, le parfumant. Stiles souffle un petit rire face à son agitation. « Je suppose que ça te plaît ? »

Peter hoche la tête contre le creux de son cou. « Tu as l’air d’être à moi, » grogne-t-il et putain si ça ne fait pas quelque chose à Stiles, parce qu’il veut que ce soit vrai. Il prend une profonde inspiration, attrape son courage à deux mains et pousse Peter de là où il le parfume encore, pour attirer son attention.

« Peter, » commence-t-il, hésitant. « Est-ce qu’on est... On est quelque chose, maintenant ? » Il se réprimande silencieusement.  _ Mais quel âge il a, douze ans ? _

Peter se recule et le regarde, sourcil levé. « Est-ce que ça te plairait ? D’être à moi ? »

Il manque de se dégonfler, dit presque que ça ne compte pas pour lui, mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont Peter le regarde, presque dans l’expectative. Il se mord la lèvre, nerveux. « Si tu veux de moi ? »

Le visage de Peter se fend dans un grand sourire et c’est affamé et possessif. « Je ne vais pas mentir, mon cœur. Je te veux pour moi tout seul depuis un moment maintenant. »

Stiles rayonne en retour. « Vraiment ? »

Peter roule des yeux. « Je pensais avoir été clair dans mes intentions. J’ai dit que je te convaincrais, tu te souviens ? »

Stiles s’en souvient. Il a en quelque sorte oublié, mais il aurait dû savoir que Peter ne reculerait pas devant un défi. Son sourire s’élargit un peu plus. « T’as gagné. Je suis à toi. »

« Excellent, » ronronne Peter. « Et tu seras mon bon garçon, mon petit loup obéissant ? »

Stiles doit s’arrêter et réfléchir à ça, même si quelque chose dans les mots lui donne la chair de poule. « Je suis pas sûr à propos de ce truc d’animaux de compagnie. Tu ne veux pas… » Et c’est stupide, il sait que c’est stupide, mais il doit demander, « Tu ne vas pas me mettre dans une cage et me faire porter une queue, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il précipitamment.

Peter ne rit pas et Stiles lui en est reconnaissant. Au lieu de cela, Peter enroule ses bras autour du cou de Stiles et presse leurs fronts ensemble. « Non, chéri. Je ne veux pas faire de toi un animal domestique. C’est un terme d’affection - de propriété, si tu veux. Mais aussi, il y a deux types de propriétaires d’animaux de compagnie. Certaines personnes ont des chiens de garde qu’elles gardent enchaînés, qu’elles traitent mal et auxquels elles n’accordent jamais d’attention. D’autres personnes ont des compagnons précieux qu’elles adorent totalement et qu’elles noient sous l’affection. Tu veux deviner de quel type je suis ? »

Il se penche et embrasse Stiles lentement et doucement, au cas où il aurait un doute. « Ce serait comme ce que nous avons maintenant, sauf que je prendrais soin de toi et que tu ne serais qu’à moi. Tu as toujours été un si bon garçon pour moi. »

Stiles respire un peu plus facilement. « Alors, pas de cinquante nuances de loup ? Tu ne vas pas soudainement me soumettre et me donner la fessée ? »

Peter renifle. « Peut-être, mais seulement si tu le demandes gentiment. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au sujet de l'animal de compagnie, si vous êtes sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack vous saurez que j'ai un peu paniqué parce que c'est "pet" et qu'on appelle pas les gens comme ça en français putain T.T
> 
> Mais comme j'ai déjà eu le cas dans le premier chapitre, je me suis calmée (j'étais genre les bras en l'air en train de me plaindre au ciel "mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ce mot ?!") et je me suis dit, on en a déjà parlé, tu vas mettre "petit loup" et ça passera très bien, c'est un animal même s'il est pas domestique ! >.<
> 
> Voilà c'était la petite anecdote, pour ceux qui sont encore là <3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah en fait, il était plus court que ce à quoi je m'attendais, donc le voilà aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit hier sur le chapitre 2. XD
> 
> Darness, si tu passe par là, je m'excuse d'avance pour Theo...

Aucun des autres motards ne semble surpris quand Stiles se pointe à l’arrière de la moto de Peter en portant l’écusson. Quelques-uns lui font signe que ça lui va bien. Les membres de la meute n’ont jamais été dérangés par son sexe et Stiles sait que c’est parce que les loups-garous sont beaucoup plus souples sur tout ce qui a trait à la sexualité -comme Derek l’a dit un jour, « C’est difficile de s’accrocher à des choses comme ça quand ton corps change littéralement de forme une fois par mois. »

Chris le voit et sourit. « Il t’a enfin demandé, hein ? »

« En fait, je lui ai en quelque sorte demandé, » admet Stiles et Chris rit.

« C’est bien pour vous. »

Peter arrive juste à ce moment-là et attire Stiles loin, les bras possessivement enroulés autour de lui. « Tu vas devenir jaloux chaque fois que je vais parler à quelqu’un d’autre maintenant ? » demande Stiles, amusé.

« Non. » Au regard sceptique de Stiles, Peter soupire et se corrige, « Peut-être. En parlant de ça, » dit-il en tendant la main. « Téléphone, p'tit loup. » Stiles hésite une seconde avant de le sortir de sa poche, mais au soulèvement de sourcils de Peter, il le déverrouille et le lui remet. Peter fait défiler les écrans et un froncement de sourcils perplexe orne ses traits. « J’allais te faire supprimer ton Grindr, mais il n’y pas l’application. »

Stiles roule des yeux. « Non, sans blague. Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment utilisé. Je m’en suis débarrassé il y a quelques semaines, après que tu aies fait ce truc bizarre avec ton visage quand je l’ai mentionné. »

Peter laisse échapper un rire essoufflé. « Pareil. Je n’ai jamais pris la peine de la télécharger sur mon nouveau téléphone. Je l’ai seulement utilisé parce que les coups d’un soir sont plus sûrs, pour un Garou. Moins de chance d’être découvert. » Il fait une pause avant d’ajouter, « À moins que ton rencart ne soit beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien et qu’il n’ait eu l’habitude de partager une chambre avec ton neveu. »

Une chaleur fleurit dans la poitrine de Stiles à la nouvelle que Peter n’a pas été voir quelqu’un d’autre. Il a en quelque sorte supposé, mais la confirmation est agréable. « Donc, tu veux dire que tu avais prévu de faire de nous une chose tout ce temps ? »

Un rire profond les interrompt. « Prévu ? Oh mon Dieu, tu n’as jamais entendu un loup autant gémir dans sa bière.  _ Et si Stiles veut seulement de l’occasionnel ? Il a toujours Grindr. Et s’il trouve quelqu’un d’autre ? Est-ce que c’est trop tôt pour lui demander de sortir avec moi ? _ » imite Chris, tandis que Peter le fusille des yeux. Chris l’ignore. « Il est accro, n’en doute pas. »

Il s’agite en souriant et passe une main dans les cheveux de Peter, les ébouriffant. « Aw, c’est vrai ça ? Es-tu mon loup tout sentimental ? »

Chris ricane avec gentillesse et Peter pousse un soupir. « Je pensais que tu allais bien te comporter ? »

« C’est moi qui me comporte bien, » dit Stiles avec un sourire.

« Ça l’est vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? » Peter soupire encore. Il contemple Stiles pendant un moment puis se penche vers lui, un vilain sourire sur son visage alors qu’il murmure, « Voilà le marché. Si tu peux t’abstenir de me donner des surnoms ridicules pour la journée et que tu m’obéis gentiment, ça en vaudra la peine lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison ce soir. »

Le souffle de Stiles a un bref accroc. En général, quand Peter dit qu’il fera en sorte que ça en vaille la peine pour Stiles, c’est vraiment le cas. « Dois-je t’appeler Monsieur ? » demande-t-il, juste pour être clair. Il ne sait pas s’il est prêt pour ça, pas en public.

Peter secoue la tête et donne un petit sourire. « Non, mon cœur. Ça c’est juste pour nous. »

« Alors je serai bon, » expire Stiles, hésitant seulement une seconde avant de chuchoter, « Monsieur. »

Il est récompensé par un faible grognement et des dents tirant sur son lobe d’oreille. « J’ai hâte de te récompenser ce soir, mon doux garçon, » dit Peter avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou, l’éraflure de dents contre la chair et l’aspiration soudaine faisant haleter Stiles. Puis, juste quand il sent que ses jambes pourraient céder sous lui, Peter s’éloigne, apparemment satisfait de son travail.

Peter enfourche facilement sa bécane, avant de se tourner vers lui et de tapoter la place de derrière. « Grimpe, » commande-t-il et les jambes de Stiles se transforment en gelée, l’ordre éveillant des visions de lui rampant à genoux le long du lit de Peter. Un des loups à proximité lance à Stiles un regard amusé et il réalise qu’ils peuvent tous sentir son excitation. Peter a l’air extrêmement content de tout ça, comme le connard suffisant qu’il est.

Stiles monte sur la moto et tente d’ignorer la façon dont sa bite palpite au contact du corps de Peter. Plus tard, se dit-il. S’il se comporte bien, Peter fera que ça en vaille la peine plus tard.

* * *

Après avoir roulé pendant deux heures, toutes les pensées sur le sexe ont fui son esprit. Une fois que le rush initial sur l’autoroute se dissipe, il se retrouve avec des jambes crispées et ses fesses commencent à s’engourdir sous les vibrations de la route. Quand ils se garent enfin, il reste là une minute pendant que Peter attend qu’il descende, essayant de savoir si ses jambes vont le soutenir. C’est Chris qui se rend compte de son dilemme et qui vient l’aider, plaçant des mains fermes sur sa taille alors que Stiles trouve son équilibre. « Engourdi ? » dit-il avec un sourire complice.

« Un peu, ouais, » dit Stiles en roulant ses hanches pour s’étirer. À ce moment-là, de grandes mains s’étendent et Peter retire ostensiblement celles de Chris de la taille de Stiles avec un froncement de sourcils. Chris lève les mains et recule, l’amusement écrit sur son visage.

« Calmes-toi, Peter, je m’assurais simplement que le gamin ne tombe pas sur le cul. »

Peter se place juste derrière Stiles, l’attirant tout près. « Et maintenant tu t’en es assuré et tu peux garder tes mains loin de ce qui est à moi. »

Stiles se tord pour regarder Peter. « Wow, très possessif ? » taquine-t-il, mais il ne s’en soucie pas vraiment. Il est à Peter, après tout. La pensée envoie un frisson à travers lui jusque dans ses os. Peter ne répond pas, se blottit juste à l’arrière de son cou et Chris s’en va avec un rire. Stiles se demande pourquoi Peter pense que Chris est une menace et un soupçon soudain se forme. « Attends, toi et Chris, vous avez... Vous avez eu quelque chose ? »

Peter se raidit et Stiles sait qu’il a raison. « Nous avons peut-être réchauffé le lit de l’autre une ou deux fois quand nous étions jeunes, » admet Peter, la voix étouffée de l’endroit où il s’enterre dans le creux du cou de Stiles et, n’est-ce pas intéressant ?

« Et c’est pour ça que tu te transformes en homme des cavernes ? » Stiles sourit follement.

« Parce que si on lui donnait la moitié d’une chance, il adorerait avoir une jolie chose comme toi sous ses ordres. C’est pourquoi lui et moi ne pourrions jamais aller plus loin -nous aimons tous les deux être aux commandes, » dit Peter. Et ouais, Stiles comprend ça. Chris a l’air d’être un sacré Monsieur.

« Eh bien, rassures-toi, Wolfy, je ne m’intéresse qu’à toi, » dit tranquillement Stiles, se retournant pour faire face à Peter, drapant ses bras autour de son cou. « Chris est mignon, mais je suis pris. »

« Oui, c’est vrai, tu l’es. » Stiles s’attend à ce que Peter l’embrasse, mais il le tient juste un instant, les yeux rivés sur chaque centimètre du visage de Stiles. « Mien, » répète Peter avec conviction. Il laisse Stiles partir alors, avec une légère gifle sur son cul encore engourdi et va chercher le reste du groupe organisé pour le lavage de chien.

Stiles n’est pas sûr de ce à quoi il s’attend, mais sa journée ne cesse de s’améliorer quand le refuge pour animaux où ils sont apporte un assortiment de chiens dans le parking avec quatre stations de lavage mobiles pour chiens ; et Peter et le reste de sa meute passent les deux prochaines heures à laver et à toiletter les animaux pendant que les propriétaires potentiels viennent les rencontrer.

Stiles peut voir l’attrait -un groupe d’hommes musclés soulevant de gros chiens dans et hors des baies de lavage, tous soit torse nu ou dans des t-shirts mouillés et dégoulinants ? C’est un sacré spectacle. Tatoué et bronzé, Chris est très agréable à regarder, mais c’est la vue de Peter, torse nu et riant alors qu’il joue avec les chiens, qui rend le souffle de Stiles un peu court.

Il n’a pas le droit de s’asseoir et de regarder généreusement parce que Peter l’a installé à une table pliante, le laissant en charge de collecter les dons et de distribuer des tracts sur le refuge. Il propose d’aider avec les chiens, mais Peter arque un sourcil. « Personne ne te voit torse nu sauf  _ moi _ , chéri. » Sa possessivité a définitivement augmentée d’un cran. C’est assez génial.

Au cours de la journée, la plupart des autres membres de la meute se promènent et font des commentaires sur le couple évident de Peter et Stiles, principalement dans le sens «  _ qu’il était grand temps que quelqu’un fasse un geste _ ». Stiles note avec amusement que c’est sur Peter qu’ils lèvent les yeux au ciel, bien qu’ils prennent soin de ne pas le laisser les voir.

À la fin de l’après-midi, cinq des chiens ont une nouvelle maison pour les accueillir et certaines des stigmatisations entourant leur race ont été brisées par la vue d’eux léchant joyeusement le visage de Stiles pendant qu’il gratouillait leurs ventres. À un moment, il dit à une femme à qui il parle qu’il a  _ vraiment _ un truc pour les gros chiens et il faut qu’un des loups-garous ricane pour qu’il comprenne comment ça a dû sonner. Il se sent rougir et quand il regarde autour de lui, il voit Peter qui lui sourit, le connard.

Une fois qu’ils ont fini pour la journée, ils se dirigent vers un restaurant voisin pour un déjeuner tardif puis ils rentrent. Peter félicite sa meute pour le travail bien fait et leur dit que les boissons sont pour lui ce soir, demandant à Chris de les mettre sur sa note. Lui et Stiles ne descendent même pas de moto au bar, continuant à la place jusque chez Peter.

Stiles chancelle comme un poulain nouveau-né quand il descend, au grand amusement de Peter. « Allez, on monte. » Et puis, sans prévenir, il soulève Stiles style porté nuptial et se dirige vers l’ascenseur.

« Je peux marcher, » proteste Stiles lorsque Peter ne montre aucun signe de le reposer.

« Chut, mon p’tit loup. Laisse-moi avoir ça, » répond Peter, catégorique. Quand Stiles ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour protester, Peter le fait taire avec un baiser qui le laisse essoufflé et il décide que ouais, être ici dans les bras de Peter est l’endroit idéal.

* * *

Peter leur fait couler un bain et ils s’immergent tous les deux, apaisant leurs douleurs et leurs courbatures tandis que Stiles se détend contre la poitrine de Peter. Une fois que ses régions inférieures se sentent moins sensibles, la libido de Stiles se réveille et il tortille un peu ses fesses. « Alors, me suis-je bien comporté ? » demande-t-il de façon taquine.

Peter fredonne. « Tu sais, je pense que oui. » Il passe paresseusement un gant de toilette sur la poitrine de Stiles, faisant des motifs avec la mousse qui persiste du bain moussant qu’il a utilisé. « Et j’ai dit que ça en vaudrait la peine, n’est-ce pas ? » Son autre main plonge sous l’eau, empoignant les testicules de Stiles et jouant avec. « Tu veux ta récompense maintenant, petit loup ? »

« Oui, s’il vous plaît, Monsieur, » dit Stiles, la voix tremblante au toucher. L’engourdissement est parti, mais il est toujours sensible et les touches décontractées de Peter mettent le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses.

« Dans la chambre, sèche-toi et attends-moi sur le lit, » ordonne Peter et Stiles se dépêche d’obéir, faisant couler de l’eau sur le côté de la baignoire dans sa hâte. Peter en sort d’une manière beaucoup plus civilisée, en mouvements gracieux. Stiles prend une seconde pour regarder la façon dont les muscles de Peter bougent, la façon dont la lumière brille sur sa peau mouillée, avant de se mettre à se sécher. Peter a dit d’aller attendre alors c’est ce qu’il va faire. « Comment me voulez-vous, monsieur ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« Peu importe tant que tu es à l’aise, chéri, » répond Peter, alors Stiles s’allonge sur le ventre, la tête bercée sur ses avant-bras repliés et il attend. Le lit de Peter est confortable, la chambre est à la température parfaite et il est presque tombé dans un sommeil léger quand il est surpris par la sensation de quelque chose de frais dégoulinant sur ses fesses, suivi par les mains fortes de Peter massant quoi que ce soit sur sa peau. C’est merveilleux, rafraîchissant et cela apaise la douleur de la longue route qu’ils ont faite, et Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement appréciatif. « C’ma récompense ? » bredouille-t-il, parce que honnêtement ? Les moments sexy sont tous géniaux, mais en ce moment, si c’est tout ce qu’ils font, il ne sera pas contre.

Peter rit doucement. « Non chéri, ça c’est moi qui prends soin de toi. Ce joli cul qui est à toi est probablement encore sensible et c’est dans mon intérêt de le garder en forme. » Ses mains continuent à errer sur la chair de Stiles, ses paumes larges et chaudes prenant en coupe ledit joli cul. Les mains de Peter disparaissent une seconde, avant de revenir avec plus de gel –de l'aloe, devine Stiles à partir de l’odeur. Peter passe ses mains sur le dos de Stiles, palpant ses muscles, recherchant les endroits tendus et travaillant fort avec ses pouces dans les nœuds qu’il trouve. Stiles glapit quand Peter atteint un point sensible, mais Peter est déjà passé à autre chose, caressant doucement la zone avec ses mains et murmurant des excuses, disant à Stiles qu’il est un bon garçon. Stiles se dit que si être un bon garçon signifie être allongé ici à se faire masser, il est définitivement d’accord.

Il s’est presque endormi quand les touches s’arrêtent et il pleurniche peut-être un peu. Peter le roule sur le dos et s’installe sur un coude à côté de lui. « Mieux, chéri ? Je sais qu’un long trajet peut être éprouvant, la première fois. »

Il hoche la tête et s’étire comme un chat. Il se sent mieux -il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point ses muscles étaient crispés. « Merci, Monsieur, » dit-il, le titre tombant de ses lèvres sans une seconde pensée et Peter semble  _ foutrement satisfait _ de lui à ce moment-là.

« Tu veux ta récompense ou as-tu besoin de te reposer d’abord ? » demande Peter.

Stiles y réfléchit. « Quelle est la récompense ? »

« Ma langue, ton cul. »

Stiles se retourne rapidement sur son ventre et écarte ses jambes. « Vais-je me faire baiser après, Monsieur ? »

« Un petit garçon si gourmand, » réprimande Peter, mais Stiles peut l’entendre sourire. « Et oui, si tu le demandes gentiment. »

Peter passe la prochaine heure à réduire Stiles en morceau, d’abord avec sa langue habile puis ses doigts et à la fin, Stiles contourne le fait de demander gentiment et supplie directement Peter de le baiser. Il est venu deux fois, il ne pense pas qu’il pourrait bouger même s’il était payé et pourtant, les doigts de Peter se tordent, l'étirant et l’ouvrant, le laissant essoufflé et désespéré.

Il ne pourrait même pas dire combien de doigts Peter a en lui, perdu dans une plénitude écrasante. C’est peut-être deux, peut-être toute sa main -tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que ce n’est pas assez, ce n’est pas la bite de Peter. « Je vous veux à l’intérieur, s’il vous plaît, Monsieur, » supplie-t-il, planant et à bout de souffle. La main de Peter disparaît et il se déplace pour recouvrir Stiles, son corps chaud et solide le long de son dos pendant que Peter glisse sa bite en lui, lentement et profondément.

Stiles pousse un gémissement, soulagé que Peter le remplisse juste comme il faut, ses hanches se balançant doucement. Stiles le prend, se perd dans le mouvement, la sensation d’être retenu et baisé.

Cela peut durer des minutes ou des heures. Stiles ne sait pas. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que Peter frappe tous ses bons endroits et il peut se sentir de nouveau dur, les draps lui procurant une délicieuse friction sur la queue. Il peut sentir son apogée se construire, mais c’est lent et paresseux. Peter ondule ses hanches, pousse un peu plus profondément, chuchote des cochonneries à son oreille et Stiles s’imprègne du tout, jusqu’à ce que son besoin ne devienne urgent. Il commence à se frotter contre les draps, mais il y a un bras fort autour de sa taille qui le tire vers l’arrière pour qu’il soit en équilibre sur les genoux de Peter, sa tête penchée contre son épaule. Peter pose une main sur sa bite et le caresse juste comme il faut, et Stiles vient une dernière fois, trop épuisé et inondé de plaisir pour faire plus que miauler faiblement pendant que sa bite pulse et éjacule un peu.

Peter le rallonge sur le lit et pousse une fois, deux fois avant de venir avec un grognement et un soupir. Stiles le remarque à peine, surfant toujours sur sa propre vague d’euphorie et d’éreintement. Il fredonne alors que Peter place de doux baisers à la base de son cou, complètement lessivé. Alors qu’il abandonne le combat pour rester éveillé, la dernière pensée de Stiles est qu’en ce moment, il est la définition vivante, en chair et en os, de bien baisé.

C’est plutôt génial. 

* * *

Quand Stiles remue, les rayons du soleil dépassent des rideaux. Il doit pisser, donc il écarte le bras de Peter loin de sa taille et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il note vaguement qu’à un moment donné Peter l’a nettoyé et l’idée qu’il s’occupe de lui pendant qu’il dort le fait sourire. Quand il retourne au lit, Peter ouvre un œil, le regarde entre ses cils et l’attire près de lui de nouveau sans un mot. Stiles se laisse positionner à la satisfaction de Peter et se rendort. 

Il est ensuite réveillé par Peter qui parcourt d’un doigt le bord de son oreille. Ça chatouille et il se tortille. « Voilà mon garçon, » chantonne Peter, faisant rouler Stiles face à lui. Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de tendre la main vers lui et de la passer sur sa mâchoire. Il peut encore sentir l’endroit entre ses jambes où Peter l’a léché la nuit dernière, sa barbe laissant sa peau rouge, irritée et délicieusement sensible. Il frémit à l’idée d’essayer de mettre son jean, de voir comment ce sera cinglant et palpitant.

Peter remarque le mouvement et lève un sourcil. « Je pensais à la nuit dernière, » offre Stiles -c’est assez près et il n’a pas l’énergie de s’expliquer.

Puisqu’ils sont tous les deux réveillés, ils s’embrassent paresseusement pendant un moment, mais ça ne va pas plus loin, pas cette fois. Finalement, ils sortent du lit et Peter fait du café pendant que Stiles s’habille. Comme prévu, la brûlure de barbe est une morsure à elle toute seule et il marche avec précaution jusqu’à la cuisine. Quand il arrive, Peter lui tend une tasse de café et une boîte plate en cuir.

« J’aimerais que tu portes ça, » dit Peter en tapotant sur le couvercle de la boîte. « Comme ça, tout le monde saura que tu es à moi. » Stiles la prend avec un peu d’appréhension, espérant que ce ne soit pas un collier de chien.

Il ouvre la boîte.

Ce n’est pas un collier de chien.

C’est un pendentif en bronze sur un cordon de cuir tressé. Stiles plisse les yeux face à l’emblème tandis qu’il fouille sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir où il l’a vu avant. C’est vraiment familier et pour une raison quelconque, ça lui fait penser à la fac et il a des flashs de peau et de muscles bronzés. Il a un souvenir soudain de Derek disant, « Relève les yeux, Stiles, » la fois où il l’a surpris en train de le regarder changer de chemise.

« Derek a ce tatouage dans le dos. »

Peter hoche la tête. « Oui. C’est l’emblème de la famille. »

Stiles regarde à nouveau la triple spirale, le cordon noir et pense au fait que si Peter avait déjà ça, alors ce que Chris a dit était vrai et Peter attendait pour lui demander. Il lui semble juste de remettre la boîte à Peter et de lui demander, « C’est vous qui me le mettez, Monsieur ? »

Peter rayonne alors qu’il s’occupe du fermoir, le pendentif s’installant dans le creux de sa gorge. « Il te va bien, chéri. » Il semble immensément satisfait.

Stiles s’illumine à son tour et prend une gorgée de café, bien conscient des yeux de Peter sur sa gorge quand il avale et il incline sa tête en arrière, juste un peu pour un meilleur effet, parce qu’il sait ce que les loups aiment. Il est récompensé par un petit grognement.

« Tu me taquines, mon cœur ? » demande Peter, son visage soudain à quelques centimètres, ses pupilles sombres de désir.

Stiles prend une autre gorgée en avalant délibérément. « Qui, moi ? »

La main de Peter caresse sa gorge, les doigts traînant sur le côté. « Continue comme ça et je serai obligé de te ramener jusqu’au lit. »

Stiles le regarde dans les yeux, puis incline sa tête aussi loin en arrière qu’il peut, faisant courir ses propres doigts sur la chair pâle et les laissant s’immobiliser sur ceux de Peter. « Si vous le dites, Monsieur, » soupire-t-il.

* * *

Bien plus tard, toujours emmêlés ensemble, Peter passe un pouce sur le pendentif. « C’était censé être important, » ronchonne-t-il. « J’ai l’impression que tu as raté la symbolique. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Je ne l’ai vraiment pas raté. C’est ta revendication sur moi. Comme… pas exactement un collier, mais quelque chose que je peux porter tous les jours, pour me rappeler à qui j'appartient. Et je l’aime. » Il se retourne et lui donne un doux baiser. « Merci. »

Peter a l’air heureux et Stiles se donne mentalement une tape dans le dos. « Je devrais te prévenir, mon cœur. Je compte bien te gâter. J’espère que tu aimes les cadeaux. » Peter sourit.

Stiles se blottit. « J’adore les cadeaux. Tant qu’ils ne sont pas exagérés. Des babioles, des petites choses, par contre ? Absolument. »

« Des petites choses, » répète Peter. « Je garderai ça à l’esprit. »

Quand Stiles traîne son cul chez lui, sa bonne humeur disparaît brusquement. Il lutte contre l’irritation quand il voit que son colocataire a, une fois de plus, laissé un évier plein de vaisselle et un frigo vide. Ce salaud a même trouvé la planque de petits gâteaux au beurre de cacahuètes de Stiles. L’arrangement qu’ils sont supposés avoir est qu’ils s’occupent tous les deux des courses et que la personne qui utilise le dernier truc comme le rouleau de papier toilette ou le lait va en chercher plus par courtoisie. Dans la pratique cependant, Stiles ne pense pas que Théo ait acheté plus qu’un tube de dentifrice dans les six mois où il a vécu ici, alors qu’il continue de manger tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Son excuse dernièrement est « Tu te fais baiser par ton papa en cuir, je ne pensais pas que ça te manquerait, » et c’est de la putain de connerie.

Le meilleur dans toute cette histoire est que Théo travaille à des heures bizarres, de sorte qu’ils ne se voient que rarement et communiquent principalement par post-it. Stiles est suffisamment irrité pour écrire une note en lettres majuscules - FAIS DES PUTAINS DE COURSES THÉO, C’EST TON TOUR- même s’il sait que Théo l’ignorera, comme il l’a fait toutes les autres fois.

Stiles fait sa lessive, prenant une satisfaction mesquine à laisser toutes les affaires de Théo dans le panier et ne laver que les siennes -c’est un autre domaine où le gars dépasse les bornes et Stiles en a assez fait. Il s’occupe de la vaisselle à contrecœur, grommelant à voix basse, avant d’aller faire une sieste, car il est sur les rotules.

Après tout, il a à peine dormi la nuit dernière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un problème avec mes notes de bas de page, c'est fou ! Elles se sont mise dans le désordre, j'ai été obligée de tout remettre comme il faut... >.<
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Cela fait en fait partie d'une série, j'ai l'autorisation pour le tout donc si ça vous plait dites-le moi et je vous traduirais la suite... Je vous promets que c'est pas du chantage affectif XD C'est juste parce que je préfère lire ce genre d'histoire que les traduire, visiblement, donc je vous ferais la suite seulement si vous la voulez.
> 
> Quand je me suis cassé le cul pour retrouver le post original sur tumblr pour l'image du premier chapitre (je pensais vraiment que je devais mettre le lien de ce post pour l'insérer... En fait, non.) j'ai vu que le fanart était en deux parties et je me suis dit "Tiens c'est dommage que l'autre image ne soit pas dans le chapitre aussi..." Bah c'est parce qu'en fait elle est dans le dernier chapitre.  
> \--'  
> Voilà, voilà.
> 
> Les 4 chapitres n'ont été relus et corrigés que par moi, donc s'il y a des fautes, c'est tout moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Ils tombent dans le rythme de leur relation et c’est aussi facile que de respirer. Parfois, ils font des choses banales comme aller voir un film ou manger des hamburgers. Parfois, ils se rencontrent parce que Stiles a une envie à satisfaire et Peter sait ce qu’il aime.

Si Stiles a eu une journée de merde, il ira voir Peter et se plaindra de la façon dont sa vie craint, et Peter le dorlotera, caressant ses cheveux et l’appelant « _pauvre petit loup_ » tout en le nourrissant à la main de chocolat et de baies fraîches et de toutes autres friandises qu’il a sous la main. Il a découvert que Peter a toujours beaucoup de choses de ce genre n’attendant que d’être utilisées. Peter insistera pour qu’il reste la nuit et parfois il n’y a même pas de sexe impliqué, juste beaucoup de câlins et peut-être un peu de pelotage.

Stiles adore ces nuits.

Puis il y a les autres nuits, celles qu’il aime pour des raisons différentes.

Quand ce sera la pleine lune, Stiles recevra un sms lui disant de rencontrer Peter au bar. A peine aura-t-il passé la porte que Peter apparaîtra à ses côtés, accrochera un doigt sous son pendentif et l’entraînera pour un baiser brutal. Ensuite, Peter s’installera sur un tabouret de bar, les jambes écartées, ressemblant à s’y méprendre à un Seigneur arpentant son royaume. Il tapotera sur sa cuisse et dira, « _Viens ici, mon garçon,_ » sur un ton qui fait comprendre à Stiles que ce n’est pas une demande.

Stiles sera assis en équilibre sur l’une des cuisses de Peter, le dos contre sa poitrine et bien plaqué contre Peter, totalement exposé. Peter inclinera la tête de Stiles vers l’arrière et se blottira contre sa gorge, en grondant sur quiconque s’approche trop, tout en tenant fermement Stiles en place avec un bras verrouillé autour de sa taille.

Ils ne restent jamais longtemps, deux verres tout au plus, juste assez longtemps pour que Peter fasse connaître sa présence, rappelle à tout le monde qui est l’Alpha. Perché de cette manière sur le genou de Peter, Stiles se sent parfois un peu comme une femme-trophée, mais il ne peut pas nier que voir Peter ainsi, ses envies de protections poussées jusqu’à dix mille, l’excite comme rien d’autre. Quand ils sortiront du bar, Peter ramènera Stiles à la maison et l’utilisera durement et Stiles aime obéir à son Monsieur quand il est comme ça, exigeant et sans retenue.

A leur troisième pleine lune, Peter le baise pendant sa transformation Beta et c’est à la fois l’expérience la plus terrifiante et la plus exaltante de toute la vie de Stiles. Il regarde des yeux rouges, émerveillé, alors que les mains griffues s’enroulent autour de ses hanches et l’épinglent sur place et Peter le martèle sans relâche. Stiles arrive si fort qu’il s’évanouit presque et une fois qu’il peut bouger à nouveau, il demande à bout de souffle, « Encore, Monsieur ? »

Il adore sortir avec un loup-garou.

Stiles est le premier à admettre qu’il aurait du mal à mettre un nom sur ce qu’ils ont si quelqu’un le lui demandait et il est indéniable que ce n’est pas conventionnel, mais il ne s’inquiète pas trop à ce sujet -ça fonctionne pour eux et c’est le principal.

Il découvre aussi que quand Peter a dit qu’il avait l’intention de le gâter, il n’exagérait pas.

Stiles reçoit maintenant ses provisions en livraison, après qu’il se soit plaint une fois de trop qu’il n’y avait rien dans les placards. Il a essayé de protester, mais Peter l’avait fixé avec ce regard, celui qui signifiait _comporte-toi bien, mon garçon_ , et l’avait rapidement distrait avec du sexe époustouflant. Après ça, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison de se disputer et c’est plutôt agréable d’avoir de la nourriture décente à la maison.

Une femme de ménage apparut de nulle part et quand Stiles grommela à _ce_ sujet, Peter leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit que c’était en fait purement égoïste de la part de Peter. Maintenant Stiles n’aurait pas à passer ses week-ends à nettoyer, ce qui signifiait qu’il était libre de passer son temps avec Peter. Vraiment, Stiles ne peut pas blâmer la logique.

Il a une nouvelle machine à café toute brillante, parce que Peter a dit qu’il en avait assez de l’haleine de Stiles qui sentait la « saleté instantanée » de qualité inférieure. Il avait insisté sur le fait que les loups-garous ont un palais sensible et que c’était une nécessité pour eux deux. Stiles n’a sagement pas mentionné que le palais de Peter n’est pas aussi sensible quand sa langue est enterrée entre ses fesses. Il prend un bon café tous les matins et il n’a délibérément pas montré à Théo comment faire fonctionner la machine. Il garde aussi les capsules cachées dans une boîte sous son lit.

Certains des cadeaux sont tout simplement pratiques et Stiles apprécie ceux-là. Le nouveau casque à sa taille et les gants de protection étaient des nécessités. Les nouveaux pneus de la Jeep étaient _absolument_ nécessaires.

Mais leurs définitions de « bibelot » sont très différentes, a découvert Stiles. Il regarde la dernière offrande que Peter a glissée dans sa main et est pris entre l’exaspération et l’amusement.

La chevalière en or rose et diamant que Peter vient de lui donner est techniquement petite, il l’admettra, mais ce n’est en aucun cas un _bibelot_. C’est magnifique, ce n’est pas la question. Mais contrairement à tout le reste, elle n’a aucune application pratique. C’est juste parce que, lui dit Peter.

Stiles lève la main et regarde la lumière frapper les pierres. Peter le regarde dans l’expectative, attendant une réponse et quand Stiles voit son expression, pleine d’espoir et légèrement hésitante, il cède. « Merci, Peter. C’est magnifique. »

Le visage de Peter s’illumine et il lève la main de Stiles pour lui embrasser les doigts. « Ça m’a fait penser à toi. Un joli jouet pour un joli garçon. »

« Tu es ridicule, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à m’acheter toutes ses choses. »

« Je peux tellement, » réplique Peter. « Tu as dit que tu aimais les cadeaux. »

« Tu vas vraiment continuer à m’acheter des trucs ? Parce que tu n’en as pas besoin. Théo n’arrête pas de dire que t’es mon suggar daddy. » Il fronce le nez au souvenir.

« Théo a l’air d’être un con et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne le jettes pas dehors. »

Stiles roule des yeux. « Je te l’ai dit. Son nom est sur le bail. »

Peter soupire. « Je m’en souviens. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu devrais ignorer tout ce qu’il dit. Comporte-toi bien et laisse-moi te choyer. »

Stiles reconnaît une bataille perdue quand il en voit une. « Bieeen, » dit-il. « Même si _c’est_ trop ».

« Bon garçon. » Peter sourit, triomphant d’avoir eu ce qu’il voulait et il envoie Stiles au bar pour prendre leurs verres, en lui mettant une main aux fesses quand il passe.

Pendant que Chris les sert, il se penche et fait signe à Stiles de faire de même. Quand ils sont presque joue contre joue, il murmure, « Hé, gamin ? Un petit conseil, si l’Alpha de la meute veut t’offrir des cadeaux, tu les prends, tu dis merci et tu ne discutes pas. » Stiles incline la tête, fait une bizarrerie avec ses sourcils dans une requête silencieuse et Chris continue, « Peter ne s’arrêtera pas de sitôt, alors autant t’y habituer. »

« Vraiment ? » murmure Stiles. « Je suis adulte. Je n’ai pas besoin de tout ça. »

« Non, mais c’est comme ça qu’il montre qu’il se soucie de toi. C’est un truc de loup-garou, le besoin de fournir et c’est plus fort chez l’Alpha. Alors ne discute pas et pour l’amour de Dieu, ne refuse pas ce qu’il te donne. Tu lui feras de la peine. »

Ça le prend au dépourvu -il n’y avait pas pensé de cette façon. Il pensait que Peter n’était que Peter, qu’il fanfaronnait pour le plaisir. Mais maintenant qu’il y pense, ça fait sens. Les Alpha s’occupent de leurs meutes, il le sait. Il hoche la tête à Chris et lui dit doucement, « Merci ».

Une autre pensée le frappe lorsqu’il ramène leurs boissons à table, il les dépose avant de demander, « Peter, est-ce que je fais partie de la meute, maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Peter le parcourent avec amusement quand il dit, « Bien sûr que tu l’es, chéri. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Et Stiles suppose qu’il le savait, à un certain niveau. Il n’y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il laisse cette connaissance se répandre en lui. Il se sent profondément satisfait et se penche pour embrasser Peter sur la joue. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi, mon cœur ? »

« Tout, je suppose ? » Stiles ne peut pas empêcher un sourire de se répandre sur son visage.

« De rien, mon doux garçon. Dis-moi maintenant de quoi vous discutiez avec Christopher là-bas. Vous aviez l’air bien proche. »

Sans manquer un battement, Stiles répond, « Il me disait qu’il a une bite beaucoup plus grosse que la tienne. »

Peter semble indigné pendant une demi-seconde avant que Stiles ne commence à rire de lui, puis il marmonne dans sa barbe au sujet de « garçons irrespectueux qui ont besoin d’une leçon ».

Stiles a le temps de regretter son insolence plus tard, quand Peter se venge en le gardant au bord jusqu’à ce qu’il pleure.

C’est génial 

* * *

Cela n’avait pas échappé à Stiles que Théo se comportait de façon encore plus étrange que d’habitude ou qu’il semblait avoir cessé de travailler, mais quand Stiles avait posé des questions à ce sujet, Théo avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit qu’il faisait autre chose maintenant. Stiles n’avait pas pris la peine d’approfondir la question.

A présent, en regardant l’appartement vide, il pense qu’il aurait peut-être dû.

Quand il est retourné à la maison et a trouvé la porte ouverte, sa première supposition était qu’ils avaient été volés. Mais il est entré et a trouvé l’endroit vide, jusqu’aux ampoules. Alors qu’il est en état de choc, il remarque une lettre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Stiles la ramasse et, en la lisant, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. « _Non-paiement du loyer_ » et « _avis d’expulsion_ » lui sautent aux yeux, accompagnés d’une somme franchement terrifiante. La date d’expulsion est dans deux jours. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre. Théo a attendu la dernière seconde possible avant de partir, emportant tout avec lui. Stiles pourrait parier que Théo n’a pas payé le loyer depuis très, très longtemps, empochant évidemment l’argent que Stiles lui donnait chaque semaine pour sa part.

Stiles, quand il a emménagé, avait offert de payer le propriétaire directement, mais Théo avait dit que c’était plus facile de cette façon, et puisque c’était le nom de Théo sur le bail et qu’il était désespéré d’avoir un endroit pour vivre après que l’appartement qu’il convoitait lui soit passé sous le nez, Stiles avait fait comme il l’avait demandé.

 _Erreur de débutant_ , pense-t-il amèrement, alors qu’il prend conscience qu’il est sans abri. _Ce connard de Théo._

Une terrible pensée le frappe et il se précipite dans sa chambre où ses pires soupçons sont confirmés. Sa chambre est vide –vêtements, meubles, le tout. Tout ce que Théo lui a laissé sont quelques factures perdues et un peu de paperasse éparpillé sur le sol. Alors que Stiles arpente la pièce dénudée, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour que son choc se transforme en rage pure. Il serre les poings et crie, « _PUTAIN !!!_ » avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Ça n’aide pas.

Stiles est tellement en colère qu’il tremble. Il tourne des talons, agrippant toujours la lettre et fait la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser : il se dirige vers Peter. Il tient le volant si fort que ses doigts deviennent blancs et il peut sentir des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux. Il n’essaie pas de les arrêter, il frotte juste le dos de sa main sur ses paupières pour qu’il puisse voir pour conduire. Ses tripes se nouent alors que ses pensées se bousculent, hurlant toutes une seule chose – _Putain_ qu’est-ce qu’il va faire maintenant ?

Quand il arrive chez Peter, il prend une seconde pour respirer profondément, essayant de se contrôler. Ça ne marche pas. Il est rempli d’adrénaline et de fureur, et il monte les escaliers et martèle à la porte de Peter. Il se lance dans une tirade dès que Peter l’ouvre, sans même attendre qu’il soit à l’intérieur. « Putain, Théo s’est barré et ce bâtard n’a pas payé le loyer et maintenant on a été expulsés, il a tout pris, Peter, il a même volé mes _putains_ de vêtements ! »

Le dire à voix haute aggrave les choses et un sanglot le prend à la gorge. Les bras de Peter l’entourent instantanément, le serrant fort et Peter lui dit doucement chut pour le calmer. La main chaude sur sa nuque aide, au moins un peu. Stiles lâche, « Je savais qu’il était louche, mais je ne pensais pas... » avant qu’il ne craque et pleure comme un putain de bébé.

Peter les dirige vers le canapé, le tient près de lui et le laisse se décharger de son trop-plein d’émotion. Lorsque les larmes de Stiles se tarissent finalement, ses sanglots se transformant en respirations haletantes, Peter dit, « Raconte-moi tout. » Il est silencieux et semble calme, presque trop calme. Il y a quelque chose de dur et d’impitoyable dans son expression et Stiles lui tend la lettre et commence à expliquer.

« Je n’ai emménagé avec lui que parce que l’autre endroit que j’avais vu a été loué littéralement le jour où je suis arrivé et j’ai trouvé Théo sur craigslist. Il avait l’air d’être bien au début. C’est à lui que je payais ma moitié du loyer. Mais ce connard n’a pas payé et quand je suis rentré à la maison aujourd’hui, l’appartement était vide et il était parti. On a été expulsés. Alors, je suis baisé et il s’en tire à bon compte, » conclut-il amèrement.

Peter lit la lettre et son expression devient de plus en plus dure. Il lève les yeux et ils deviennent rouges. « Non, chéri, il ne va pas s’en sortir. » Peter se lève et traverse la pièce pour prendre ses clés. « On va au bar. J’ai besoin de renforts pour ça. » Il ouvre un tiroir et les yeux de Stiles s’écarquillent quand il voit Peter glisser un pistolet dans sa ceinture.

« Peter ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Il n’est pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Je vais prendre ma meute et nous allons retrouver ton ami. On va discuter de ce qu’il a fait et lui montrer son erreur. Personne ne vole mon garçon. »

Une toute petite partie de Stiles sautille en entendant ça et il pense, _bien_.

« Je prends la moto. Tu prends la jeep, » commande Peter et c’est un ordre. Il est en mode Alpha. Stiles ne l’a jamais vu comme ça avant, mais il est impossible de se tromper.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répond-il et quelque chose en lui s’apaise. Il ne sait pas comment, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails, mais il sait que d’une façon ou d’une autre, Peter va arranger ça.

* * *

Peter envoie quelques sms alors qu’ils se dirigent vers le parking et quand ils arrivent au bar, Stiles trouve au moins la moitié de la meute qui attend avec de sombres expressions. Dès que Peter entre, ils se rassemblent autour de lui et Stiles peut l’entendre donner calmement ses instructions.

Il voit ses hommes hocher la tête et Peter vient lui planter un doux baiser sur le front. « On va s’occuper de ça pour toi, bébé. Tu attends ici. »

Chris regarde Stiles comme s’il envisageait quelque chose et lui demande, « Hé, gamin. T’as déjà tenu un bar ? »

« Un peu ? Je l’ai fait pendant quelques mois à la fac. »

Chris hoche la tête et lui lance un jeu de clés. Il attrape le fusil à canon scié sous le bar et se joint au groupe en disant, « Bien. Occupe t’en pour moi. J’y vais aussi -je vais m’assurer que ton loup ne perde pas la tête. » Stiles peut _sentir_ Peter se hérisser au commentaire, mais Chris défie Peter du regard, ce que Stiles n’aurait pas cru possible. « Personne ne veut que ça aille plus loin que nécessaire, Peter. Quelqu’un doit te surveiller. »

Peter grogne un peu, mais Stiles l’arrête avec une main sur le bras. « Hé. Je veux tellement que Théo se fasse botter le cul, tu ne sais même pas, mais ne fais rien de stupide, tu me le promets ? »

La bouche de Peter se resserre, mais il fait un brusque signe de tête. « Je ne me ferai pas prendre à faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. » Ce qui n’est pas du tout la même chose, mais Stiles ne pousse pas plus loin. Il enroule ses bras autour de Peter pour un dernier câlin rassurant, avant de reculer.

Peter sort de son étreinte, toute trace de douceur disparaît. Sa voix est plus froide que Stiles ne l’a jamais entendue quand il hoche la tête au groupe. « Allons-y. »

Et puis ils passent la porte sans un regard en arrière, laissant Stiles seul.

* * *

Après la plus longue heure de sa vie, Stiles reçoit un sms de Peter.

**C’est réglé. On revient bientôt.**

Une partie de la tension quitte son corps. Il se verse une bière, la vide en une seule fois. _C’est réglé_ ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut exactement ? Il étouffe l’envie de demander une réponse.

Il n’y a personne d’autre dans le bar, donc il passe son temps à essuyer des tables et à plier des serviettes dans le but de garder ses mains occupées et d’empêcher son imagination de s’emballer. Il ne réussit que partiellement.

Il garde l’oreille tendue, arpentant le bar de long en large et assez vite, il entend le grondement distinctif des moteurs. Il aligne une tournée de bières pour tout le monde sur le comptoir et verse un verre du scotch préféré de Peter, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Quand Peter entre, il est là à la porte pour le saluer. Il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. « Je m’en suis occupé pour toi, bébé, » dit-il, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. « Il était très facile à suivre et très rapide à s’excuser. Il a pleuré comme un bébé au premier signe de douleur. »

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de demander, « Donc, tu ne l’as pas fait, il est toujours en vie, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Peter est terrifiant, tous de crocs et de satisfaction. « Bien sûr. Il ira bien. » Il s’arrête et penche la tête, pesant la question. « Enfin, à peu près bien. J’ai entendu dire que les rotules guérissent. Éventuellement. »

« Un bon chirurgien, un peu de physiothérapie et il y a de fortes chances pour qu’il aille mieux, » acquiesce Chris et son regard glacé est tout aussi terrifiant que le sourire de Peter. Stiles grimace sur les implications de ce qu’ils disent. Il se demande s’il est une mauvaise personne pour espérer que la guérison de Théo prenne beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, mais ensuite il pense à ce que Théo lui a fait et il décide qu’il s’en fiche.

« J’ai laissé quelques gars récupérer tes affaires. Il n’avait même pas réussi à décharger le camion quand nous l’avons rattrapé, » dit Peter avec dédain, comme s’il était déçu que ça n’ait pas été plus difficile.

Stiles ne sait pas comment il se sent en ce moment. Techniquement, il est complice après les faits, non ? Mais il sait aussi que les loups-garous ont une notion beaucoup plus primaire de la justice et il sait que ce que Théo a fait a été vu par la meute comme une attaque contre Peter autant que contre lui et _ça_ , ça ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Peter ne le permettrait jamais.

Stiles se racle la gorge, attirant l’attention des loups-garous qui composent sa meute. « Merci, les gars. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. » Il reçoit une série de hochements de tête, quelques tapes dans le dos et quelques variantes murmurées de _Pas de problème, gamin_ , et puis les loups retournent à leurs bières.

Le corps de Stiles décide que c’est le bon moment pour lui rappeler que ça a été une sacrée soirée et il se met à trembler, réagissant à l’énorme décharge d’adrénaline et au stress de la journée.

Peter accroche un doigt sous le tour de cou de Stiles et tire doucement. « Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, chéri. »

Les mots sont comme un coup de poignard dans son ventre, un cruel rappel. « Je n’ai pas de maison, tu te souviens ? »

« On s’en occupera demain. Pour l’instant, viens à la maison avec moi et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. On en a tous les deux besoin, » insiste Peter et, eh bien. Il n’a pas tort.

Stiles se replie contre le côté de Peter, se penchant lourdement pendant que Peter enroule un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ouais. Je... ouais. Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Peter laisse sa bécane et conduit la Jeep, affirmant que Stiles n’est pas en état de conduire. Stiles n’essaie même pas de protester à ce stade, trop éreinté maintenant.

Peter ne demande pas, soulève juste Stiles et le porte à l’étage, grognant doucement quand il essaie d’objecter et Stiles est trop fatigué pour discuter. Il n’est pas sûr que ses jambes le soutiendraient comme il faut de toute façon. Une fois à l’intérieur, Peter l’assied sur le bord du lit et lui enlève doucement ses vêtements, le flairant et se frottant contre lui. Il cherche un de ses t-shirts et un pantalon de survêtement, avant d’aider Stiles à les enfiler. Puis il met Stiles dans son lit, s’agitant autour de lui, planant comme un parent avec un enfant malade.

Il va chercher un verre d’eau et insiste pour que Stiles le boive, lui disant que l’adrénaline lui donnera soif. Stiles n’avait pas remarqué, mais Peter a raison -il a la bouche sérieusement sèche. Il vide le verre et dit d’un ton rauque, « Merci ». Peter hoche la tête et lui en fait boire un deuxième.

Peter se déshabille et se met au lit à côté de Stiles, se couche sur le dos et ouvre ses bras. Stiles rampe entre eux sans un mot, laissant la présence de Peter et les battements de son cœur le calmer. Il ne pense pas qu’il pourra dormir, il est toujours nerveux et bouleversé, mais être tenu l’aide vraiment à se sentir moins comme un élastique qui s’étire et est sur le point de craquer.

Peter passe des doigts doux à travers ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, et Stiles sent la tension se relâcher lentement. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne parle ni ne bouge pendant longtemps. Enfin, Peter rompt son silence. « Ce n’était qu’une rotule, soit dit en passant. »

Stiles reste immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec ça alors il fredonne finalement un son évasif. Peter semble le prendre comme une permission de continuer. « J’étais prêt à faire les deux, mais il criait déjà pitié et Christopher a insisté pour que je sois _raisonnable_. »

Stiles émet un petit son étranglé. « Une seule, c’est bien, honnêtement. » Parce que, qu’est-ce qu’il peut dire d’autre ?

Peter les déplace pour qu’il puisse regarder Stiles dans les yeux. « Je le tuerais sans hésiter si tu me le demandais, chéri. J’espère que tu le sais. »

C’est à la fois réconfortant et inquiétant, parce que Stiles sait que c’est vrai. Il regarde Peter qui le fixe et lui chuchote, « Je sais. Mais ne tue personne pour moi. Promis ? »

Les lèvres de Peter se tordent un peu. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis sûr. » Stiles imprègne sa voix d’autant de détermination qu’il le peut, ce qui n’est pas grand-chose en ce moment, étant donné à quel point il se sent fragile. Il est à peu près certain que Théo ne mérite pas de _mourir_ , donc il fait de son mieux.

Peter l’embrasse doucement et les installe correctement sous les couvertures. « Si tu insistes. Mais je pourrais faire passer ça pour un accident, juste pour que tu le saches. »

Stiles tape le biceps de Peter. « Tiens-toi bien et arrête de parler maintenant. »

Peter, pour la première fois depuis que Stiles le connaît, fait ce qu’on lui dit.

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveille le lendemain, il se sent comme de la merde. Sa tête palpite, son estomac gronde et sa langue est collée à son palais. Putain, il déteste la gueule de bois de l’adrénaline. Il gémit, misérable, et l’instant suivant, il y a une paume pressée contre sa nuque et son état s’améliore tandis que Peter utilise sa magie de loup-garou pour prendre ses maux et ses douleurs.

Stiles fredonne en reconnaissance et Peter glousse, la voix près de l’oreille de Stiles. « Mieux, mon garçon ? » Stiles hoche la tête en silence et se détend sous le toucher.

La douleur continue de diminuer et Stiles fait un bruit d’appréciation. « Mmmm, j’te garde, » marmonne-t-il.

« Je l’espère bien. » Peter a l’air amusé.

Il continue de caresser l’arrière du cou de Stiles pendant que Stiles souffle et fait quelques gémissements satisfaits, se sentant progressivement plus humain, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il ouvre les deux yeux et déclare, « D’accord. Mieux. »

Il s’assoit et s’étire, notant la façon dont les yeux de Peter suivent son corps et s’attardent sur la bande de peau exposée de son ventre. Il peut lire Peter comme un livre ouvert, il sait exactement où vont ses pensées et il secoue la tête. « Aucune chance ».

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » dit Peter, faussement offensé.

Stiles renifle. « Je connais ce visage. C’est ton visage _j’espère qu’on va faire des galipettes_. »

Peter soupire. « Tu m’as eu. J’ai commis le terrible crime de trouver mon partenaire attirant. Je suis un monstre. »

Stiles tend la main et la passe à travers les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Peter. « Normalement, je serais à fond, mais j’ai besoin de nourriture et d’une douche et d’un café. Et ensuite, je dois retrouver un endroit où vivre. » Le simple fait d’y penser fait s’effondrer son humeur.

Peter prend sa main. Il est silencieux pendant un long moment avant de demander, « Pourquoi ne pas simplement emménager avec moi ? Tu es déjà ici la plupart des nuits. »

La bouche de Stiles s’ouvre, car honnêtement, ça ne lui est pas venu à l’esprit. Il essaie de traiter l’information, mais il ne peut pas. Peter ouvre la bouche et Stiles lève la main. « Attends, d’accord ? Avant de dire autre chose, j’ai besoin de manger, d’un café et d’une douche. »

Parce que Peter va essayer de le séduire et lui donner mille bonnes raisons de le faire, et Stiles a besoin d’un peu de temps pour intégrer le concept. Alors il sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain, laissant un Peter assis là, quelque peu estomaqué.

Il prend son temps, laissant l’eau chaude couler sur lui alors qu’il retourne l’idée dans sa tête, la regardant sous tous les angles. Peter a raison, c’est le truc. Stiles est là cinq nuits par semaine. La moitié de ses vêtements sont ici. Peter s’est arrangé pour avoir une place de parking supplémentaire pour sa Jeep. Et plus important encore, son Monsieur est ici, son adorable, autoritaire, surprotecteur loup-garou. Vraiment, il ne voit pas d’inconvénient.

Il sort de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette et se dirige vers la cuisine où Peter, désireux de l’impressionner, a fait du café et brouille quelques œufs. Stiles mange les œufs et boit son café sans un mot, continuant de réfléchir. Quand il a fini, il repousse son assiette et se tourne vers Peter.

« Demande-moi encore une fois. »

Peter a les coudes sur la table, le menton appuyé sur une main alors qu’il regarde Stiles avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il a l’air incroyablement doux et stupidement charmant et à des milliers de kilomètres de l’homme qui est parti en mission pour le venger hier soir. « Dis-moi, mon cœur. Aimerais-tu venir vivre ici avec moi ? »

Stiles fait attendre Peter une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de dire, « Peut-être ».

« Peut-être ? » dit Peter, les sourcils levés.

Stiles ne peut pas garder son visage impassible. « C’est oui, idiot. Je taquinais. Je serais ravi d’emménager. »

Peter se lève de sa chaise et jette Stiles sur son épaule en quelques secondes, ce qui le fait se débattre et crier pendant que Peter le porte au lit et l’y largue, lui arrachant la serviette. Peter monte sur le lit à côté de lui et prend le visage de Stiles dans ses mains. « Je devrais tordre ton cou maigrichon pour t’être moqué de moi comme ça, chéri. »

« Tu aimes mon cou maigrichon. » Stiles penche sa tête en arrière pour souligner son propos et il n’est pas surpris quand Peter l’épingle et commence à y sucer une marque.

Stiles peut sentir le battement profond de ce qui va être une sérieuse contusion au moment où Peter lève la tête, le désir écrit sur ses traits. Ses paroles tombent de ses lèvres, emmêlées, à bout de souffle –un signe de combien il est désespéré en ce moment. « Chéri, je veux-le loup-tu dis que tu seras à moi et il a besoin- tu me laisserais m’occuper de toi, te réclamer ? »

Stiles prend conscience de son urgence et ne plaisante pas cette fois. « Oui, Monsieur. »

* * *

« Assistance informatique, ici Stiles, comment puis-je vous aider ? » dit Stiles, la bouche sur pilote automatique, l'esprit à un million de kilomètres de là. « Uh huh. Uh huh. Avez-vous essayé de l’éteindre et de le rallumer ? » Il regarde l’horloge sur le mur et tire distraitement sur son collier pendant qu’il attend. Sept minutes avant la fin de sa journée de travail -le vendredi, il termine à midi.

Son attention est ramenée par la voix du client dans son oreille lui disant que ça a fonctionné. « Super, » dit-il gaiement et il remercie les dieux que ça ne soit pas Sheryl du marketing. Elle a réussi à télécharger un virus quatre fois ce mois-ci en insistant pour cliquer sur des liens clignotants, peu importe combien de fois ils lui expliquent que non, ça _ne signifie pas_ qu’ils sont « super importants ».

Il regarde l’horloge. Quatre minutes. Il fait un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise, mais le superviseur de l’étage, Harris, tape sur sa montre et le fixe, alors il s’occupe de ranger son bureau et feint de lire sur son écran jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, il soit libre. Il attrape son sac et se jette hors de sa chaise, fait un signe de la main au reste de ses collègues alors qu’il s’enfuit, désireux de rentrer à la maison.

C’est vendredi et Stiles a des projets.

Il a rendez-vous avec Monsieur et une corde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je fais une expérience de notes de bas de page, parce qu'au chapitre 3 j'en avais pas mis et celle du premier s'y est incrustée, on dirait... Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle se mette partout, la coquine x)
> 
> Du coup, je croise les doigts !  
> Bisous <3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)
> 
> Y a que moi qui voit cette pétasse en-dessous qui ne veut pas se barrer ?!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Les "Ouimonsieur" ne sont pas des fautes oubliées, c'est vraiment collé, je vous jure !
> 
> J'ai mis plus de temps à m'occuper de cette PUTAIN d'image qu'à faire tout le reste !!!


End file.
